Cuando la Luna Abraza al Sol
by Elsa Ackerman
Summary: Una chica peruana llega a México de visita sin imaginar que eso cambiará su vida al conocer a un mexicano que junto a ella descubrirá que el destino siempre busca la manera de lograr su objetivo. Historia Original.
1. Prologo

**Cuando la Luna abraza al Sol**

ACLARACIÓN

Después de leer mucho, documentarme y hasta soñar con todo eso (o eso creo) sé de antemano que esta historia les parecerá demasiado loca, descabellada y sacada de pelos a algunos, en fin es ficción nada más que eso, espero les agrade.

Esta historia está dividida en 2 espacios tiempos, la actualidad y el pasado de dos grandes culturas americanas, La Maya en Mesoamérica (sobre todo en el estado de Quintana Roo y Riviera Maya) y La Inca en Suramérica, como dije habrán datos tomados de la historia, pero estas culturas cronológicamente ni se vieron las narices, Los Aztecas si pero no Los mayas; como dije es ficción pos dejémoslo así jiji.

**DEDICATORIA**

**A ti que sé nunca leerás esta historia, **

**Nunca leerás ni una sola palabra,**

**De esta loca pero muy deseada realidad**

**Que nunca se hará realidad…**

**Después de todo no es un cuento de hadas**

**Solo son letras de una chica que decidió**

**Plasmar sus más grandes deseos en letras**

**Que, vaya costaron escribirlas, por el dolor y amor en ellas.**

**Gracias por haberme enamorado de tú país,**

**Por haberme enamorado de tu voz,**

**Por haberme enamorado de tus ojos,**

**Por haberme enamorado de tu cabello,**

**Por haberme enamorado de tus labios,**

**Que me hacían antojar tacos y cervezas, **

**Por haberme enamorado de tu música,**

**Y darme cuenta que no hay nada mejor**

**Que el rock, un solo de guitarras y un **

**Argentino que se despidió diciendo "Gracias Totales"**

**Gracias por haberme enamorado de tus leyendas,**

**De una historia de amor que nunca olvidaré, **

**Así seas tú quien vea perfectamente a diario desde su casa**

**Al Popo y al Izta, mientras que yo solo los sueño.**

**Gracias por simplemente haberme dejado ser yo misma,**

**En lo bueno y lo malo… por haberme despertado,**

**Por haberme hecho conocer a mí misma, **

**A través de ti, tu voz y esas noches eternas juntos,**

**Gracias por haber estado en mi vida…**

**Aunque si la vida no me permite nunca conocerte **

**Y decirte lo que verdaderamente significas para mí, **

**Quiero que sepas que está loca historia**

**Nació por ti y para ti… **

**Nunca te rindas en tus sueños… la música no es solo voz**

**Sino es sentimiento, pasión, amor y ser uno mismo.**

**Gracias mi amor divino, mi amor del inframundo**

**Gracias a ti por existir… **

**Gracias por haberme hecho sentir el "´power mexicano"**

**Aunque nunca termine hablando como mexicana, **

**Al menos fue chévere que mi voz te transmitiera**

**Un poco de lo que es mi andino amor.**

**Gracias por ser tú, gracias por haberte cruzado**

**Y gracias por haberme enamorado de ti.**

**Esta condorita… así este lejos, siempre volará **

**Añorando el día en que levantes la mirada**

**Y sepas que siempre estará para ti.**

**PROLOGO**

**El amor es algo que no se planea,**

**Solo ocurre, solo sucede…**

**Es una reacción química, es una unión de sensaciones**

**Que no se pueden explicar.**

**Dos almas, dos vidas**

**A veces pueden estar destinadas a encontrarse**

**A través de los tiempos, uno puede vivir solo para **

**Poder encontrar a esa persona… a esa media mitad**

**A esa persona que te complementa, que es completamente **

**Diferente a ti… no importa edad, país o tiempo**

**Simplemente sientes que cuando la vez a los ojos**

**Por primera vez… jamás saldrá de tu vida.**

**Porque ya marco tu vida… con esa persona ríes,**

**Cantas, lloras, puedes sentirte el más feliz**

**Y desdichado del mundo a la vez… hasta las discusiones**

**Son necesarias… el choque de las diferencias**

**Aunque al final siempre se termina con… **

**No hay un; felices para siempre…**

**Simplemente hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.**

**Tal vez al final de los tiempos podrán ser felices**

**La luna abraza al sol cada que sale en la noche**

**Pero el sol lucha por brillar… ella se oculta**

**Se aleja… pero siempre cuidándolo**

**Después de todo el sol nació para brillar**

**Y la luna nació para cuidarlo… **


	2. Cap1- Destinos Cruzados

**Cuando la Luna abraza al Sol**

**ARCO 1: UNIENDO NUESTROS DESTINOS EN OBSIDIANA**

Capítulo 1: Destinos Cruzados

Ubicación espacio tiempo

Lima- Perú

11:00 pm Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Chávez, Salidas Internacionales- Callao

Una chica pasaba por el counter de Aduanas dejando sus cosas en las bandejas para el detector de metales y demás especias, como ella decía, paso muy suelta de huesos; sintió que un guardia la miraba de reojo y solo le indico recoger sus cosas, ella solo bufo- que lata pasar siempre por esto – cogiendo sus cosas entre ellas una mochila, un celular, una cámara, sus documentos y gafas estas se la coloco, avanzando rápidamente a la zona de sala de espera; recorría con impaciencia las puertas y el monitor que anunciaba los vuelos, sonriente leyó – Gate 23, Aeroméxico; destino México D.F- yeah aquí está, al fin encontré la puerta… faltan 14 min – pasando su mano por su frente silbo de alivio y se desparramo sobre un asiento.

Se levantó las gafas, para colocarlas a modo de tiara sobre la cabeza, metió su cámara y demás cosas a la mochila y saco sus tickets con sus documentos y sonriente vio su nombre – Fami Huarcaya… - como niña los levanto al aire y movía sus piernas- sii siii sii al fin conoceré la Riviera Maya! – estaba demasiado emocionada como para poder ocultarlo-

-narración- Hola soy Fami y vivo en el Ombligo del Mundo (imaginar Machu Picchu) bueno no exactamente pero es Perú y hoy viajaré al Centro del Universo y Ombligo de la Luna (imaginar a Moctezuma con mostacho en Teotihuacán)... ósea México.  
>Si esta soy yo en el aeropuerto amarrándome los zapatos...: ay Llorona... llorona...<p>

Por los altavoces de la sala de escucha la voz de una mujer – "buenas noches señores pasajeros del vuelo 710 de Aeroméxico con destino a la Ciudad de México D.F. Sírvanse a formar una cola en la puerta 23 por favor, para el abordaje, no olviden de tener a la mano sus tickets de abordaje con el check in y sus documentos de identidad; muchas gracias; Fami pasó saliva y dio un salto, se colocó la mochila en la espalda, tomando aire se dirigió a hacer su cola correspondiente, cuando se encontraba en la manga de abordaje se tomó un selfie: México allá voy sii! – para entrar muy feliz al avión que la llevaría a su ansiado destino, avanzo buscando su asiento, lo encontró y se acomodó; le toco junto a la ventana.

Para el momento del despegue, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad cerro los ojos y suspiro muy feliz, por alguna razón le atraía mucho la idea de conocer la Riviera maya, su cultura, costumbres, tradiciones; biodiversidad y sobre todo su historia, era raro ya que ella era una Periodista Ambiental; de por si amaba la naturaleza, pero aprendió que la historia de cada pueblo te enseñaba a respetarla, amarla, quererla y valorarla.

Lo que no imaginaba es que no eran solo mera curiosidad, sus ansias de conocer ese lugar, sino que el destino le deparaba algo que nunca imagino en su vida y tener esas raras ansias era apenas el comienzo de una historia que tenía que comenzar a reescribirse, otra vez.

Pasaron dos horas del vuelo y se quedó dormida…

"_mis pasos me guían hacia mi padre, mi padre me llama y necesita, pues ya sabe cuál es mi destino… yo soy una princesa destinada a solo obedecer lo que mi padre Inti ordene sobre mi vida, soy la hija del representante de él sobre la Pachamama, soy una Ñusta una Princesa del Sol que vive en un Acllahuasi soy __QUILLASUMAQ__; mi nombre es Luna Bella porque nací consagrada a la Diosa Killa la reina de la noche y la esposa del Dios Inti; nací cuando la luna decidió tapar con su belleza a nuestro Inti, por eso dicen que mi destino es especial. Hoy mi padre el Inca, me llamo a sus aposentos aquí en nuestra hermosa Machu Picchu._

_Mi padre me informa que seré enviada como ofrenda de paz y respeto a un lejano Imperio muy al norte de nosotros, de nuestro Tahuantinsuyo, debido a que un príncipe se casará y pronto será quién lo dirija; ellos tienen trueque con nosotros; son el pueblo del maíz por ellos es que comenzamos a sembrar ese riquísimo alimento y por nosotros ellos tienen a la papa con otras cosas; aún no estoy segura de lo que pasara pero es tan lejano que deberé ir con adelanto de muchas lunas y soles. Solo obedezco y cumpliré la misión para la que los dioses me enviaron." _

Un chico con una guitarra a la espalda; con converse, jeans y chamarra de cuero negra está corriendo o literalmente volando por las escaleras de la estación Bellas Artes del Metro de México D.F., saca su tarjeta inteligente y la pasa "5 pesos para entrar"; viendo la imagen de la estación que representa la fachada del edificio de al frente El Palacio de Bellas Artes; piensa que debería ser considerado un "arte" abordar el metro en su amada ciudad; está muy ansioso … suspira y piensa: "al menos no fue Pantitlán; esa si es una guerra mundial". Saca su celular y acomodando sus audífonos se pone a oír música, mientras espera que llegue su tren; él se siente uno más entre las miles de personas que a diario lo abordan, pero a la vez especial porque no es como cualquiera que encuentres por allí… él es solo él; su mente, su música, sus ideas, sus ideales, sus deseos… él es simplemente el único; un mexicano más si… pero es un "Sol" entre tantas miles de estrellas estrelladas que lo rodeaban solo es Jared *de pronto se imagina solo y ve al sol reflejado en el agua con el parado frente a una enorme pirámide; su nombre significaba "El que todo lo gobierna o el que desciende"* menea la cabeza- ¿y por qué no soy el presidente hasta ahora LOL? *Suspira resignado* bueno tampoco no es que sea la gran cosa ser presidente… además no me nace ser corrupto *levanta la mirada al techo perdido; cuando siente el sonido de las turbinas de un avión* ¿qué onda tan bajo van?

Cuando de pronto el metro llega y lo saca de su mundo, cierra los ojos para sentir el aire que le llega al rostro al pasar el metro y una puerta se abre frente a él; entra rápidamente entre empujones para poder coger un sitio sentado; cuando lo logra sonríe triunfante; pero piensa – "¿cómo es que hay gente loca que viene al D.F para soportar esa locura y stress?" – la puerta se cierra y el metro comienza su travesía otra vez- bueno es México!

Ya tenía tiempo de al menos descansar un poco hasta su parada en la estación Tlatelolco; se concentra en su música; le da al máximo de volumen y marca el tiempo de la canción con el movimiento de su cabeza las notas del piano, el saxo, hasta que comienzan la guitarra, la batería, los teclados y esa voz tan inigualable "Los Languis-Soda Stereo", susurra bajito- Cerati… ¿cuándo se supone que despertaras? "solo una hora más en silencio el tiempo para afirmar mi nombre en tu cuello … "

-narración- ¿se nota que soy un fanático de Soda Stereo? Si soy Jared viajando en uno de los metros más locos del mundos, en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo y yo solo aquí con mi música… mi amiga, mi confidente… mi amante y la que nunca me fallará… aún no llega la digna señorita que la desplace y cambie mi mundo por completo"

… "se ruega a los pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, para el aterrizaje; en 10 min nos encontraremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Benito Juárez de la Ciudad de México, esperamos haya sido agradable su viaje con nosotros y gracias por viajar con Aeroméxico; se les recuerda tener sus documentos a la mano pasaportes, documentos y declarar objetos de valor en la Aduana para evitar mayores contratiempos, Bienvenidos a México, un pueblo mágico lleno de historia, arte, cultura... Bienvenidos al Pueblo del Maíz" – la aeromoza sonríe y comienza a sonar "Cielito Lindo"; una de las pasajeras despierta sudando frío al ser despertada por su compañero de asiento que se asusta al verla – "¿se encuentra bien Srta.?" – la chica estaba agitada y al oír esa música; se sorprende "ese lunar que tienes cielito lindo junto a la boca"- era… era... solo un sueño!

Ve a quién le despertó y le pregunta- "ay disculpa, ¿pero ya hemos llegado a México?"

El joven le mira extrañado y asiente con la cabeza; ella suspira de alivio y al ver por su ventana puede ver las luces de esa gran ciudad a la que tanto añoraba llegar; su corazón comienza a latir más rápido aún, se toca el pecho y sus ojos brillan al ver esas lucecitas allá abajo; le señala al chico "mira que hermosura… que cosa más bella…"- sonriente

El chico solo sonríe asustado, pero le sigue la corriente; Fami solo se queda embelesada viendo las luces y oyendo esa música que le indicaba- "al fin llegue, México prepárate" – realmente estaba emocionada… pero al recordar ese sueño tan extraño; se queda pensativa… bueno solo fue un tonto sueño, nada ni nadie le quitara la alegría inmensa que la embarga al saberse ya en ese país que tanto añoraba conocer.

Al fin el avión aterriza en el Terminal 2; la chica se sorprende de LO ENORME que era el Aeropuerto; al recoger sus valijas debía hacer la cola de aduanas para declarar lo que estaba trayendo consigo, como también para que su pasaporte sea sellado y tenga "la visa de turista", eran 4:49 am, pero ni sueño tenía… al salir de Aduanas ahora comenzaba su aventura de llegar a la planta baja del Terminal 1 que estaba al otro lado del Aeropuerto para tomar el Metro, pues ella había reservado un hotel en el mismo Centro Histórico y pues debía ir directo con el metro, además de que era más barato.

Debía esperar a que el Aero Tren del Aeropuerto comenzara a funcionar, porque eran casi 3kms de recorrido entre terminal y terminal; ella tenía su clave de abordaje por la aerolínea; solo le quedo sentarse con otros pasajeros y esperar; pero eran solo 10 min; saco de su mochila una botella de Inka Kola; lo poco que le quedaba y se quedó viendo a los pasajeros que parecían hormigas… como adoraba esa locura, ella nació para eso.

"_mis piernas tiemblan, no puedo subir esas escaleras… es tan tonto, yo soy ahora un rey y no debo tener miedo; levanto mi mirada y respiro hondo… escaleras del templo de Itzmal NO ME VAN A ASUSTAR; yo soy Canek el Rey de los Itzaes._

_El sol me declaro su rey, soy la serpiente que guiara ahora a su reino y también cuidará de la tierra con agua, nada podrá detenerme ni nada podrá derrumbar este gran reino_

… _ahora veo a mi pueblo adorándome, a las mujeres, niños, guerreros y toda mi corte; la joya de mi reino con su grandeza y magnificencia soy el Rey de Chichen Itzá; aunque recién comenzaran las celebraciones vendrán de Mayapan y lejanos lugares para rendirse ante mi… el sol que los iluminara y guiara para siempre… aunque quién sabe qué sorpresas me deparé el destino; no importa yo las sabré enfrentar como el Rey que soy- levantando la cabeza observa como nunca que la luna brilla; la luna hermosa esa diosa de la noche que silenciosa los cuidaba… siente una punzada en el corazón y mucho dolor – que extraño nunca me había pasado. ¿Qué ocurre mi diosa… acaso me quieres decir algo?- una nube pasa delante de ella y solo siente que su corazón se acelera como nunca. ¿Qué le deparaba ahora el destino pero relacionado con su diosa de la noche?"_

Jared; se atora con su saliva y despierta tosiendo en medio de la noche en su cama; estaba con el corazón acelerado y a través de su ventana ve esa misma luna con la que había soñado; sacude la cabeza incrédulo- ¿qué carajos? Qué tontería he soñado… bahhh ni me gusta la historia… pero… lo sentí tan real – la luna lo hipnotiza estaba como nunca de grande; brillante sobre su imponente y hermoso Popocatépetl; nunca la había visto así de bella y como nunca veía tan imponente a su volcán protector; eso le pareció algo único; se levanta para despabilarse un poco y prende un cigarro; abre su ventana y a través del humo ve a la Luna sobre el Popo; sonríe para él – que me quieres decir Luna bella... ¿acaso me tienes una sorpresa?… no soy ni ese guerrero, ni menos Popo para que me estés cautivando hasta en sueños – fuma, golpea y libera ese humo que le hace cerrar los ojos… lo que no sabe es que otra persona también veía embelesada esa misma luna… sentada desde el asiento en el aeropuerto y bebía una extraña bebida amarilla.

La historia se vuelve a escribir… la luna y el sol, necesitan encontrarse otra vez, una chica abre los ojos en medio de la noche porque soñó algo que no le gusto nada, sus ojos verdes se quedan sin parpadear, su corazón late muy rápido y él bebe que lleva en su vientre está inquieto, ella se toca la panza y solo suspira, al tiempo que cierra los ojos – que extraño sueño… creo que comí mucho en la cena – ve el reloj en su celular y recuerda algo y se sienta a duras penas- me pregunto si mi okasan ya habrá llegado a México…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap2- Enamorada de México

Capítulo 2: Enamorada de México

Subiendo al Aero Tren, Fami se sienta cogiendo su valija y suspira muy profundo- ahora si comenzó este maravilloso viaje *empuñando sus manos* México allí te voy jiji!

Una señora le veía sonriente y ella se sonroja mucho, solo atina a sonreír nerviosa y el metro comienza a su trayecto al terminal 1 que ya estaba como siempre reventando de gente; el viaje le queda muy corto realmente porque en un abrir de ojos ella ya estaba parada con su valija en su carrito, su mochila en la espalda y boquiabierta en medio del tumulto de gente de lo que es uno de los aeropuertos más congestionados del mundo; comienza a avanzar y solo atina a ir a un centro de información turística; la señorita le sonríe muy amable: "Buenos días. Bienvenida a México Srta. En que puedo ayudarle?"

Fami estaba mareada de ver tantas cosas hermosas, menea su cabeza- eh… buenos días; por favor me da una guía turística básica y un mapa del metro para poder movilizarme en el – comienza a sacar su monedero y ya tenía pesos en él; muy precavida ella ya había hecho cambio de divisas-

La Srta. del counter le brinda un libro, un folleto de Visit México; un folleto de información al turista y una guía del Metro de la ciudad con un mapa; la peruana parpadea- pues solo dos cosas le costarán lo demás es gratuito de parte del gobierno, el libro y la guía son 57 pesos! – así la chica paga con gusto porque termino con más de lo que pensaba, le pregunta cómo llegar a la estación del metro y se enrumba hacia ella, muy sonriente.

Ya en la estación compra la tarjeta recargable y se pone a esperar del lado que le corresponde para hacer las conexiones necesarias para llegar directamente al Zócalo; le encanta el detalle de los murales que ve allí y se pone a ver de qué se tratan son una presentación de México al mundo, según lee Tlaltilco y Cuitzeo; solo les toma unas fotos con su Smartphone ya que llega su tren y sube en él, ya sentada en él… estaba libre porque era algo temprano, sinceramente no entiende como logra descifrar todas esas rayas de colores y puntitos con nombres tan peculiares … cuando lee Pantitlán, pasa saliva, sus amigas siempre se quejaban de ella y no quería ir allí aún; pero para su sorpresa era la conexión más rápida para su destino… pasa saliva y grita: "no me friegues México directo a la boca del lobo?"- muchos le quedan mirando y ella solo se queda tiesa; se tapa la cara con el mapa y solo aspira aire sacudiendo la cabeza pensando "bueno pues allá vamos Lupita a ti me encomiendo con mis valijas"; así se deja llevar pasando por la una estación más y tomando valor espera con ansias llegar a la dichosa estación para luego subir a la línea 1; para quedarse en Pino Juárez y de allí a la línea 2 para finalmente una estación más para estar en el gran Zócalo de México; cuando se abren las puertas paso saliva y entendía lo que decían sus amigas; eso sí era "hervidero", pero para su suerte su pase a la estación 1 no era tan gigante, en 10 min subió al metro la vieron con cara de asustada y un joven muy amable le dio su asiento; ella se la paso conversando con él que le explico que sobrevivir Pantitlán era su primera gran prueba superada, luego de empujones salió a la estación Pino Juárez, para conectar con la línea 2 y ya sin asco entro a empujones para ir parada a la estación del Zócalo, se sentía una mexicana más y finalmente se abrieron las ultimas puertas 1.5 horas más tarde al fin en su primera gran parada el Zócalo de México, como sería el destino que salía por la salida Norponiente, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que cuando vio a donde salía se le desencajo la boca, era la Imponente Catedral Metropolitana de México y sus ojos se iluminaron, su alma se regocijo y extendió los brazos: MÉXICO YA ESTOY AQUÍ!

Al avanzar un poco más México se mostró precioso para ella, a donde girara su mirada había algo que la emocionaba más La Catedral, El Palacio Nacional, La Inmensidad de la Plaza de La Constitución y en medio de ella flameaba, onerosa, imponente, preciosa y radiante la bandera más hermosa del mundo con sus colores blanco, rojo y verde con el águila en medio; el símbolo nacional de ese mágico país que la impacto a primera vista, no supo como pero soltó lágrimas de emoción, todo valió la pena, las horas de trabajo extra, el ahorro forzado, ese viaje tan largo y meterse ni bien llegada a la boca del lobo, México la enamoro a primera vista.

"_mi padre me envía con un sequito de sirvientes a ese misterio imperio, él le llama los Macyas o algo así, será muy largo el viaje porque cuando llegué allá ya no seré la niña que soy; sino una mujer, pero es mi destino es representar a mi imperio._

_Para eso me envían al centro del mundo, la capital de nuestro imperio, deberé caminar unos días para regresar al Qosqo donde están los sumos sacerdotes y maestros que me prepararan para ese viaje; amo estar en Qosqo porque todo se concentra allí, además que mi madre está allí con mis hermanos, conoceré al fin parte del Coricancha o Templo de mi padre Sol, que brilla como él de todo el metal ese que lo cubre y brilla, me encomendare a mis antepasados para cumplir mi misión tal y como me la han ordenado"_

Son las 9:00 am y Jared está tomando desayuno a medias llegando a su trabajo, cuando abre la puerta del estudio de producción donde trabaja, su socio le mira enfadado- hey carnal ¿cómo que siempre terminas el desayuno aquí no? – quitándole la empanada de la boca y el muchacho encoge los hombros – ya bro! No seas así… sabes que no puedo negarme a las empanadas de la Sra. De la estación del metro sería una ofensa nacional!

Su socio, su carnal, su mejor amigo Miguel solo sonríe y se come lo que sobra de empanada; tomando café se sienta junto a la consola- bien carnal ¿cómo le haremos?… se nos acercan tres eventos importantes el de Cancún, el Color Light Fest y el Corona Fest.

Jared se sienta junto a la enorme consola de música de su estudio de música, pasa sus dedos sobre esos controles y viendo su reflejo en el vidrio que lo separa de la sala de grabación- pues tú ve a Cancún yo me encargo del Corona Fest y el Color Light Fest!

Miguel terminando de comerse la empanada solo ríe- jajaja que buena broma… yo no puedo ir – Jared abre mucho los ojos- recuerda que si me expongo mucho a la humedad me enroncho y no quiero pasarme el verano en la clínica. Además…

Jared solo suspira y gira en su silla viéndolo- ay pobre princeso… no mames wuey, ¿además que?!

Miguel cruza sus brazos y con sonrisa triunfante- no me contrataron a mi… sino a uno de los mejores productores musicales de México, que *moviendo sus dedos a modo de ademan* "humildemente" con una beca termino con honores en la Fermatta… yo no soy quién se hizo famoso... *lo señala serio* sino usted jovencito!

Jared suspira y de solo recordar que un día tomo la decisión loca de dejar de ser uno más del montón en su país, probar "suerte" y presentarse a un concurso de becas a la Academia de Música de México, la más cara y la mejor por su excelencia La Fermatta, la verdad que pensaba en la G Martell, pero por azahares del destino y buena suerte postulo a la carrera de Producción Musical en la Fermatta y se especializo en postproducción de audio. Hasta ahora no se cree todo eso y que ahora sea uno de los más famosos productores de México y tenía solo 26 años, sentado en su propio estudio discutía con su socio la repartija de trabajos de solo 1 mes; suspiro y se paró de un salto- ok princeso… no puedo con mi grandeza y yo mismo debo ir allá a entregar y mezclar la banda sonora de la despedida de México Espectacular*sonrió y tomándolo de los hombros* deberé ir en avión… no viajare casi 18 horas!

Miguel levanto una ceja y sonrió, conocía a su amigo- ay si si! Pobre ahora no puede viajar en un simple bus *saca de su bolsillo un ticket de Aeroméxico* lo saque anoche!

Jared lo recibe feliz y estirándolo mismo billete – ay pues el sacrificio de ir a Cancún… pobre de mí! – viendo su hora de vuelo era al amanecer del día siguiente; no le gustaba salir de su amado D.F pero chamba es chamba; total siempre un viajecito es liberador.

Justo salía el viernes y debía quedarse un fin de semana; que sacrificio para él… hacer lo que le gusta por vocación y pasión, era muy feliz en ese aspecto aunque, en otros no; sacude su cabeza y solo piensa "no todo puede ser perfecto… si tan solo lo fuera sería épico", ve su ticket y lee Cancún- ¿oye solo debo entregar e indicar como poner los audios no? Porque quiero ver al menos un rato el espectáculo de cerca… nunca lo vemos!

Miguel le puso cara de impresionado y chillo- ¿no me digas que quieres ver el espectáculo? – se tocó el pecho y con mucho dramatismo- ay Popo no erupciones!

Jared se enfada- carajo! Quiero salir de la asquerosa rutina un ratito al menos ¿no? No me jodas; bueno bro yo salgo a recoger unos envíos que me hicieron los de Café Tacuba para su concierto en Julio, al rato nos vemos – coge su morral y colocándose sus gafas oscuras sale, lanzando la puerta con fuerza; Miguel solo se queda riendo mientras lo ve.

El muchacho al salir del edificio, solo aspira aire profundo; era verdad eso de salir de la rutina las últimas semanas habían sido bien estresantes con su chamba y con "la ex" novia que tenia ya que él la había terminado, estaba ya harto de todo y de siempre lo mismo; sube por instinto al Metrobus; se sienta y pone sus audífonos a todo volumen; Julián Casablancas… solo él sabía comprenderlo siempre- ¿cuándo vendría ese canijo a México? se preguntaba- ve pasar la ciudad a través del vidrio y viendo al Popo que estaba humeando esos días lo señala – oye no seas malo y dame un poco de "vida" no cabrón.

"_ya cumplí los años suficientes para poder casarme, mi padre justamente me hizo rey para eso, 3 veces 5… quién era el dios loco que dictamino eso?; la verdad yo solo quería conocer más a mi pueblo disfrutar de él, enterarme que cosa necesitaba para que todos sean más felices y poder ser un mejor rey que mi padre, pero insistían en buscarme una esposa, al parecer había una princesa de mi misma edad en otro reino que cumplía los requisitos; aparte de que serviría para hacer más grande mi reino, al unirnos a ellos._

_Me iré unos días a Zamá, la ciudad amurallada que se construyó junto al mar, amo el agua, su tranquilidad y toda su grandeza; que espero me ayuden a pensar que decirle a mi padre acerca de eso y que me deje estar unos años madurando como rey, para luego darle todos los nietos que él quiera… aunque en mi corazón, yo quisiera una mujer que me demuestre que realmente puede ser mi digna reina, una hembra plena, guerrera, inteligente y que de verdad tenga convicciones, no solo una princesita que solo sirva de madre más de no amiga y compañera, apoyo y sosiego; necesito soledad e iluminación"_

Eran las 9:30 am y Fami salía de un restaurant había terminado de desayunar, vaya que comió mucho y andaba algo pesada, su hospedaje era muy bueno y tenía lo necesario para solo dormir… porque solo eso planeaba hacer allí, con su mochila repleta de memorias para sus cámaras, la profesional y la todoterreno, una botella de agua, chocolates, lentes oscuros, protector solar y su mega guía estaba dispuesta a conocer todo lo que podía en ese día… pero veía la guía y lloraba "por dónde comenzar?"; solo se dejó llevar por su corazón y dijo- pues El Ángel … ósea lo veo tanto en las novelas que quiero verlo en vivo, vámonos allí! – ya se había hecho de una guía de líneas del metrobus y fue en busca de ese paradero que le dijeron, así que derechito nomás por toda Reforma; subió muy alegre y se sentó, se colocó los audífonos y le puso play; nada mejor que escuchar al Tri de México, "Todo sea por el rock and roll", era rockera por genética pero… lo raro es que también adoraba la música grupera; su recorrido la dejo lela no dejaba de tomar fotos, que edificios tan impresionantes, como que Lima ya se estaba quedando atrás pensó, la gente andaba de un lado para otro, al cabo de media hora llego y al bajar pues no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, era un mini zócalo solo para el Ángel, los edificios detrás; el banco HSBC y todo el mundo paseando en bicicleta, comiendo helados o descansando; decidió subir a ver todo lo que podía y ver de dónde podía tomar una buena imagen, cuando leyó la historia comprendió muchas cosas – aja el monumento a la Independencia – giraba y debajo de cada estatua que representaban La Paz, La Guerra, La Justicia y la Ley, bajo ellas habían diferentes nombres, reconoció algunos y pensó investigar más acerca de lo los demás luego, pero sin dudas La Victoria Alada era impresionante; luego de recorrer todo lo que pudo, ver los nichos, tomar fotos en todos los ángulos y finalmente subir hasta la tarraza para poder ver más de cerca esa magnífica estatua, 500 escalones decían, si claro por alguna razón al bajar, termino echada un rato al pie del monumento, luego avanzo hacia la zona de donde muchos tomaban la vista famosa del mismo.

Decidió seguir por Reforma para a modo de regreso tomar fotos; no le quedaba otra pues debía ver el Monumento a Cuauhtémoc y de allí tomar cualquier transporte para ir al Monumento de la Revolución; algo le decía que el tiempo se le haría nada, pero decidida a todo comenzó a caminar a paso rápido… aunque con tanto que ver en el famoso Paseo se detenía de cuando en cuando con la quijada descolocada, sin aliento o a probar lo que le apasionaba, los dulces habían chocolates del mero México, dulcecitos y hasta algodón de azúcar encontró; así llego al Monumento al que se dirigía… por alguna razón, se río de ella misma; relaciono todo con el jugador de futbol mexicano y anduvo bastante distraída; por lo que mejor se fue rápido al de la Revolución, cogió un minivan de turistas y fue allí; lo mejor es que se enteró de los tres tipos de tours allí, precios y demás cosas.

Cuando finalmente llego y bajo tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para creerse todo lo que veía era tan grande así que leyó, Plaza de la Republica; decidió unirse al grupo con el que llego para hacer el recorrido… aunque conociéndose fijo que se iba a separar el algún momento para hacerlo sola, le encanto pasar por esa calle llena de banderas y no podía creerse todo lo que veía, se emocionó mucho y comenzó a tomar fotos.

"_Daré comienzo a mi viaje, es más que seguro que no regresaré por lo que me despido de toda mi familia, demoraré mucho en llegar allá y será un viaje largo, complicado, peligroso y mis sumos sacerdotes han hecho muchos pagos a los apus para que yo llegué con bien allá. Debo cumplir mi misión como sea porque si no puede ser considerada como una afrenta a ese reino que me espera; llevo semillas de papá como regalo y cultivar allá"_

Jared estaba muy enfadado porque de la nada comenzó una torrencial lluvia, solo le quedaba correr al Monumento de la Revolución para guarecerse, no supo porque tuvo que pasar por allí y recordó que tenía que ir a esa estación del metro para hacer conexión- pinshi clima loco… mediodía y lloviendo… al menos recogí las pistas- así renegando y pasando sobre las piletas apagadas llega al monumento; allí como siempre había mucha gente y eran más turistas que paisanos, no se sorprende nada la verdad ese lugar es más para ellos, aunque viendo bien todo se veía hermosa la lluvia desde allí, como no pasaba decide subir un rato al mirador para ver su hermosa ciudad con esa lluvia, ese ascensor era especial porque era de vidrios y era divertido subir arriba.

Fami estaba cautivada con esa lluvia y estaba en el mirador, eligió el Tour Linternillas, aprendió mucho, tomo muchas fotos y entendió que significaba ese monumento, debía regresar de noche para ver la iluminación y lo mismo con la ciudad, estaba fascinada con las criptas, la doble cúpula, el museo, las crujías y el mirador, allí estaba muy entretenida tomando fotos de ese hermoso espectáculo; cuando gira su cámara hacia el lado izquierdo para enfocar la calle de las banderas, era la calle o paseo de la Republica, como estaba con el lente en zoom se da de lleno con un chico- ay perdóname no estaba viendo! – hace una venia disculpándose, el chico solo sonríe y le dice que no se preocupe que entendía lo que paso, pues andaba en lo mismo… tomar fotos de los reflejos en el agua.

Jared llego y se abre la puerta del elevador, hacía mucho no subía allí; se gana con la escena de una chica que se da de lleno con otro joven, menea la cabeza y solo piensa – estos orientales siempre distraídos y su "gomen nasai"- supuso eso por la venia que hizo ella; la cámara y lógicamente como gesticulaba al hablar; le dio risa en parte; sabia de esa cultura y una de sus metas era ir a Japón. Estira sus brazos y saca su Smartphone para tomar algunas fotos mientras pasaba la lluvia.

Pasaron como 10 min y salió el sol de entre las nubes grises, la gente comenzaba a movilizarse otra vez; Jared estaba muy relajado y de tiempo respiraba tranquilo, su vida era muy acelerada, ocupada y sin pausas para poder tener tiempo de ver la ciudad donde vivía, enfocando su cámara, sin querer enfoca a la turista despistada de cuando llego, se sorprende de ver que no era para nada oriental, al contrario era muy occidental, esos ojos enormes y vivaces lo decían todo, estaba demasiado feliz, su sonrisa era de niña cuando recibía un regalo en navidad; su cabello negro con rulos contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel; sin saber cómo se quedó mirándola, ella tomaba fotos y cuando lo enfoco, él solo atino a agacharse para desaparecer… se sintió intimidado y con miedo … su corazón se aceleró, se agito y sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó para verle pero ya no estaba; ella se había ido. Se puso la mano al pecho, su corazón latía rápido- que impresión… ¿de donde habrá salido esa chava? Y esos ojos… wuaaaa – sonó su celular y lo saco de su fantasía, salto de susto y lo saco como loco para contestar- mande? Eh… ah mamá… si … ah?... yo que?... –bufa y decide bajar mientras hablaba- no aún no, ay ma!

Fami por su parte saltaba como una niña en medio de la plaza mojada, estaba muy feliz, camino por esa calle llena de banderas mexicanas y se dejó llevar por la vista, realmente se sentía en otro mundo; aunque ahora debía buscar un paradero del metro bus o estación del metro para poder ir a Coyoacán donde quería comer y de allí irse al museo de Frida Kahlo a quién admiraba de sobremanera, se puso en ello con mapa en mano se dirigió hacía lo que le parecía más cercano. Su plan era llegar a la famosa Torre Latinoamericana de noche para gozar de ese mirador con todas las luces de la ciudad, de esa ciudad que la enamoro.

"_Un hombre joven está parado en las orillas del mar, es un hombre imponente y con un gran tocado de plumas, este aspira la brisa marina y enfoca su mirada al horizonte – hmmm ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que vine aquí, mi querido Zamá, mi refugio – da unos pasos y entra al mar- o imponente mar te pedí me ayudaras a madurar como Rey y así lo hice, ahora vengo a que me des paz y enfrentar mi siguiente paso; el casarme… mi padre ya no soporta verme sin reina así que ya eligió una para mí._

_Ahora no puedo negarme… aunque no es la mujer que deseo, solo me queda obedecer a mis dioses y como Rey necesito descendientes, para que mi gran reino perdure._

_Levanta los brazos y muchas antorchas se encienden detrás de él, muchos hombres y mujeres estaban detrás de él, era un día especial. Él, su corte y sus súbditos se adentraban al mar para poder agradecer a sus dioses y a la vez lanzar ofrendas al mar agradeciéndole que siempre les brinda sustento, que no hubieron tormentas y que fue un buen año; así entran al mar en unas canoas; El Rey Canek y sus canoeros debían agradecer al mar que les daba vida y sustento."_

Fami estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el metro bus, estaba ya dirigiéndose otra vez al centro de la ciudad, fue demasiado para ella estar en el museo de Frida, se compró remeras, recuerdos y otras cosas más, no pensó pasar una tarde tan impresionante, aparte de conocer otros puntos turísticos que le mostraron lo maravilloso que era el pueblo mexicano, su historia, costumbres y demás flores como ella decía. Se dirigía por la famosa Calle Madero, ella solo quería llegar al centro para buscar alguna tienda donde comprar un adaptador para el cargador de su cámara que ya no daba más. Logro ver en su Street View que había una tienda de Radio Shack justo o junto a la Torre Latinoamericana; bajo cuadras antes para poder caminar un rato por allí, por el paseo peatonal. La ciudad era hermosa de noche, con todo su bullicio, locura y diversidad, sin darse cuenta llego a la tienda en mención, entro para poder comprar lo que necesitaba.

Jared estaba en el piso 20 de la Torre Latinoamericana conversando con unos empresarios que los contrataron para un evento, estaba feliz porque fue un buen contrato; él tenía capacidad de convencimiento muy buena y lograba persuadir a sus posibles clientes, este evento era justo para el Día de la Independencia así que sería muy difundido, ya despidiéndose de los empresarios bajaba muy feliz porque logro ese contrato, le llamo a Miguel quién se alegró mucho por lo conseguido. Llega al lobby y como estaba muy distraído conversando no daba atención a lo que tenía enfrente.

Fami guardaba en su mochila lo que compro, así entrando a la Torre Latinoamericana para poder subir al mirador; se distrajo cambiando de batería a su cámara; no veía al frente y no se dio cuenta que venía un chico distraído hablando por celular.

"_Canek, ya había regresado de su travesía y caminaba por las orillas, pensaba mucho en cómo debía tratar a esa chica que estaba destinada a ser su mujer; quería tener una vida familiar tranquila y feliz; cuando de pronto a lo lejos iluminada por la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba como nunca divisa una silueta que estaba en la orilla, pero no se movía. Eso le sorprendió porque… bien podría ser un enemigo que husmeaba o alguien que celebro mucho y se quedó a dormir; sin pensar fue corriendo y al llegar junto al cuerpo… no se equivocó en su suposición, pero estaba inconsciente y mojado. Se inclinó a tocarle y se dio cuenta que era una mujer, pero con ropas muy extrañas… jamás vio esa vestimenta en su reino, aparte de que junto a ella estaba una canoa. Era claro esa chica venia del mar. La cargo para poder llevarla junto a los chamanes y ver si podían ayudarla, ella estaba viva… pero al tenerla en sus brazos; iluminada por la luna la observo y quedo impactado por su extraña belleza, sus largos cabellos negros y sus adornos. De donde había salido esta extraña mujer?… porque el mar la dejo allí, porque se sentía tan extraño?."_

Afuera la Luna emergía enorme, preciosa y brillante como nunca, era hora de que dos vidas destinadas a encontrarse se cruzaran, otra vez.

Jared no supo cómo; pero al girar hacia la puerta de salida, pues el salía del ascensor choco con alguien que venía, no pudo equilibrar y cayo con esa persona encima suyo, estaba aturdido; solo sintió un quejido y mucho cabello sobre su rostro, pero el aroma que sintió al roce de la piel de esa persona lo dejo en shock, era tan suave, pero penetrante a la vez… era como el flores primaverales o no sabía… solo supo que quería aspirar más de él.

Por su lado la persona que estaba encima de él y muy adolorida era Fami, que solo busco proteger su cámara, luego del impacto busco incorporarse… pero al levantarse pudo ver unos preciosos labios gruesos que la hicieron pasar saliva; la persona con quien choco tenía un aroma que la mareo un poco, era tan penetrante y sintió escalofríos cuando el susurro: "¿estás bien?"

- que voz para más petrificante, varonil y enloquecedora, que trastabillo al apoyarse sobre sus manos. Así al fin pudo ver el rostro de sobre quién se encontraba, era un chico con brillantes ojos negros, cabello brillante y algo largo, una sonrisa que te dejaba en shock, solo sintió que el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Jared al fin vio quién era esa persona tan despistada, abrió los ojos porque el cabello no le dejaba hacerlo y se quedó helado al ver esos impresionante ojos, que no olvidaría así nada más; ahora los veía mejor eran marrones claros, esos labios gruesos y sentir esa voz que le hizo sentir electricidad en la médula- "ay lo siento mucho de verdad"- era la misma chava que lo impresiono al medio día; ahora ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente… solo eran ellos dos; en ese momento, en ese lugar no habían nada más que ellos y la luz de luna iluminándolos.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Cap3- Temblando en tus Brazos

Capítulo 3: Temblando en tus brazos

Fami por su misma profesión comenzó a fotografiar mentalmente cada detalle de ese chico sus ojos, sus pestañas, su piel, sus dientes, como caía su cabello sobre su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa y esos labios gruesos que la tenían sin aire; pero su mente estaba en shock por su voz; no recordaba hacía cuanto tiempo un chico no la impresionaba de esa manera; su corazón latía tan rápido y fue peor cuando él la tomo de la cintura con sus manos, al sentirlas sintió una descarga electica a través de su cuerpo y paso saliva, lo vio y puso expresión de sorpresa; él le brindo una sonrisa que la puso peor, vaya que era hermosa.

Ese cuerpo era delgado, frágil pero a la vez fuerte por su misma actitud, no supo porque pero solo atino a tomarla por la cintura; sintió un poco de esa piel suave; su corazón latía a mil… esos ojos lo miraban fijamente, esos labios que lo incitaban a algo que no debía hacer, besarlos. Ella tembló un poco cuando la toco, eso la hizo sujetarla más fuerte y sonreírle, no supo cómo pudo hablar- no tengas miedo… solo… qui… quiero ayudarte a parar – paso saliva y ella asintió con la cabeza. Jared la vio iluminada por esa luz de luna, enorme luna… se puso a pensar ¿acaso ella era la sorpresa?

Así él se incorporó sosteniéndola, ella también lo hizo y se sostuvo en los hombros de él, cuando ambos estaban parados se vieron a los ojos y estaban prácticamente abrazados, ambos pasaron saliva al verse sonrojados y delicadamente él soltó la cintura de la joven, ella no lo hizo y aspirado aire sonrió- eh… disculpa no vi que venias, yo venía apurada…

Jared casi ni la oyó estaba hipnotizado con esos labios y solo asintió- eh… si… yo… - ella sonrió como niña traviesa y eso lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza- yo estaba distraído

Al fin ella se soltó, comenzó a ver su cámara y luego sacudirse, Fami suspiro aliviada al ver que su pequeña estaba muy bien, vio que él estaba con polvo por la caída y sin pensar lo comenzó a sacudir delicadamente, Jared se quedó tieso mientras ella lo limpiaba y cuando, ella se disponía a acomodar su cabello, Fami hablo- que pena, te ensucie todito… soy una volada, caracho que… -Jared levanto una ceja de sorpresa y ella limpio su cabello, no comprendía como esa chica lo puso tan tonto; como hacía mucho no se ponía y solo se dejaba, sin pensar- ¿caracho? Jaja ¿qué cosa es eso? Nunca lo oí por aquí…

Fami lo vio a los ojos y sonrió muy risueña; pasó sus dedos delicados por el rostro del muchacho para limpiarle una mejilla- ¿así? Pues será porque que soy peruana!

Jared sintió un remezón, su mente fue un torbellino y solo dijo- Machu Picchu!

Fami, sonrió y con expresión desencajada- si… pero Perú no es solo Machu Picchu…

Jared, cogió la mano de la chica- si lo sé, ahora también es su comida y… y... tú, la despistada que me tumbo en la Torre Latino jiji

Fami solo le quedo viendo y levanto su mirada- cierto la Torre, tengo que subirla… antes de que la cierren.

Jared la soltó y sonrió nervioso- si… yo debo ir a entregar unas cosas – acomodo su morral y su chamarra- fue un gusto chocar con usted señorita, pero que no se le haga costumbre. Así que solo hizo adiós con la mano y el cuerpo estático, sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar, volteo y ella ya no estaba, pero al girar vio que había una memoria de cámara en el piso, era más que seguro que era de ella, la recogió y la quedo mirando- vaya Srta. Perú es muy distraída!

Fami se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor, la musiquita latía al ritmo de su acelerado corazón, ese chico la impresiono de sobremanera… nunca pensó sentirse así, con las manos en su agitado pecho solo trataba de tranquilizarse, cuando de pronto sonó su celular y lo saco apurada- eh… ¿alo? Si… si soy yo, ¿quién habla? –Expresión de sorpresa- ah de la agencia de viajes; ¿Que ocurre joven? – Escucha lo que le decía interlocutor y chillo, dos señoras le quedaron viendo y se puso roja- ¿ah sí?… que bueno, no hay problema… más bien me da gusto… ¿cuándo seria? – Abre mucho la boca- ¿mañana? – Cierra sus ojos; asintiendo para ella misma- ok!, si deme ese ticket a Cancún para mañana, es lo mismo al final – muy sonriente- ok muchísimas gracias, hasta mañana.

Ahora noto que el ascensorista la veía raro y tomando aire, sonrío- ¿joven desea algo?

El chico solo le mostro unos brazaletes- ¿señorita está yendo a una oficina o al mirador?

Fami entendió que necesitaba eso- ah pues al mirador, ¿cuánto está el brazalete?

El joven le explico que el brazalete le costaba 60 pesos y si deseaba por 20 pesos más entraba al Museo del Bicentenario en el piso 36, eran 6 pisos para su deleite de solo miradores y podía subir o bajar cuantas veces le daba la gana, había una cafetería y un museo permanente de la historia de la Torre en el piso 37 y en el piso 44; la terraza para sus mejores fotos y demás; sin dudas la supo enamorar; eran las 7:30 pm y podía quedarse hasta las 10 pm; comía algo en la cafetería; aprendía más en el museo del Bicentenario, un muy buen plan que pago con gusto por 70 pesos; porque el boleto al Museo estaba en oferta y estaría feliz casi 3 horas, su vuelo salía a las 5:00 am y fue un cambio de planes, pero no muy grande; así que solo esperaba ansiosa que se abriera la puerta del ascensor, solo que no se imaginó lo que le esperaba al salir.

No supo como pero, había ido a la taquilla y compro un boleto para los pisos del mirador, ¿estaba loco?… no lo sabía, además que no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo había subido hasta lo más alto, su vida no le permitía darse esos "lujitos" pero ahora… pues ahora… caminaba indeciso hacia uno de los 8 ascensores, tomo aire y Jared solo dijo- debo devolver esta memoria, talvez es importante para ella… la verdad ambos íbamos distraídos – se abrió la puerta y mostro al chico del ascensor que iba al mirador, este aplasto el botón del piso 37; rogaba que ella no anduviera ya perdida por allí, como la recordaba con su cámara; para su buena suerte poquísimas personas hicieron parada.

Al llegar al piso 37, salió a la cafetería y a la tienda, se quedó sorprendido de cómo cambio ese lugar; no tenía idea de hacia cuanto no había estado allí; así que fue como "su primera vez"; avanzo hacia el lobby principal, por allí tenía que pasar la chava para poder ver la primera vista del primer piso del mirador, no entendía porque estaba tan ansioso; solo le devolvería la dichosa mini memoria y adiós… claro 60 pesos solo para eso.

Pasaban los minutos y esta chava no aparecía, hasta que sonó el timbre de llegada del ascensor 7 y la vio salir, tenía el brazalete puesto y como lo esperaba estaba con esa mirada ansiosa, curiosa de querer aprender todo lo que podía, sintió un escalofrío porque quiso llamarla y no sabía su nombre *su mente lo convirtió en un anime con una gotita en la nuca y hecho un fantasma*- pues que menso eres Jared – se dijo así mismo. Caminando como robot y sin saber cómo llego, solo se acercó a la chica que acomodaba su chamarra de algodón con tres gatitas bailando ballet estampadas- eh… hola… yo…

Fami se paralizo al escuchar esa voz que la había impactado hacia unos minutos, solo atino a girar apurada y vio que era aquel muchacho con el que choco; abrió mucho los ojos y lo señalo- ¿eh Tú? – el chico solo le sonrió y cuando le extendió su mano, sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir en el piso 37 de un edificio, un sismo… ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso y se asustó mucho; se puso muy pálida, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, cuando de la nada sintió que alguien la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo- tranquila!

Jared sonrió; pero que oportuna es la vida, cruzaba mirada con la chava que lo tenía sacado de onda y comienza uno de esos sismos de siempre, para él era como el pan de cada día, pero al verla noto que para ella era todo lo contrario, se puso muy pálida y su mirada era de terror, no supo como pero su única reacción fue abrazarla muy fuerte a él; la chica solo lo abrazo mientras la guiaba hacia una columna que era zona de seguridad- tranquila… no está muy fuerte y recuerda estas en México – la chica lo vio y sonrió nerviosa; eso le causo ternura, nunca pensó ver a una niña tan carismática… con esa mirada de perrito asustado por un temblorcito- La Torre es una de las más seguras aquí.

Fami que solo quería que termine eso y ella ya se alucinaba en una de las Torres Gemelas del World Trade Center en New York; muy nerviosa- no me mientas por favor!

Jared la sujeto más fuerte- créeme nunca te mentiría, sino que el Chapulín Colorado aparezca- la chica sonrió ante eso y la sintió menos tensa, así acabo el movimiento, que en realidad si fue algo fuertecito, pero Jared no quería poner más nerviosa a la chica que abrazaba-¿lo ves? No contabas con mi astucia… eh… perdón ¿cómo se llama señorita?- acomodando el fleco de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro-

Fami nunca pensó que ese chico le saldría con semejante sentido del humor, solo soltó una risita y viéndolo fijamente- ya me doy cuenta… pues yo me llamo Fami; mucho gusto! –sintió que el muchacho le presiono la cintura, se puso roja porque recién entro en cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separó un poco de él avergonzada- eh…

Jared sintió una descarga eléctrica al oír ese nombre… porque se sintió así; presiono la cintura de la chica y eso provocó que se alejara de él, cosa que no le causo gracia y no la dejo alejarse fácil, al contrario la pego más a él y sonriente le respondió- igualmente, soy Jared y bienvenida a la ciudad de México que de vez en cuando le gusta temblar!

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mucho al oír ese nombre y al sentir que Jared, así se llamaba; aquel muchacho que la pegaba más a su cuerpo y le brindaba tal sensación de protección que al contrario… no se opuso, cruzaron sus miradas… esas miradas que otra vez se volvían a encontrar, tal como en sus corazones ambos lo habían deseado al despedirse 37 pisos más abajo, hacia solo unos minutos.

_Canek, el rey de los Itzaes estaba con una mujer en brazos llegada del mar; llegando donde sus sumos sacerdotes al templo de Zamá, por alguna razón esa mujer le provocaba sensaciones que jamás sintió con otra… no comprendía porque le ocurría eso, pero solo sabía que quería que ella estuviera bien para saber quién era y que hacía en su reino._

_Cuando llego sus súbditos, sacerdotes y corte se sorprendieron de verle así, peor aún con una mujer tan extraña, hasta que uno de los sumos sacerdotes le ordeno que la colocara en una especie de mesa de culto, la examino bien, la observo con detenimiento, toco sus ropas y ornamentos, mando a sus compañeros a traer brebajes, vasijas y demás para atenderla; viendo a su rey le dijo seriamente- ¿mi señor donde encontró a esta mujer? _

_Canek le dijo lo que paso- pues la encontré en la playa, cerca había una canoa. Parece que venía por el mar pero ya no pudo continuar su viaje… creo que la marea de anoche la hizo llegar hasta aquí… ¿sabes de donde puede venir?_

_Su sumo sacerdote, tomo la mano de la chica y señalando su brazalete- pues creo que si… ella viene de tierras muy lejanas, viene del sur señor, del naciente poderoso imperio de los Inkas; el pueblo de donde llego la papa, aparentemente es una hija de la tierra del Sol._

_Canek sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, esa chica venia de tan lejos y logro llegar a su reino, sorprendido la vio- ella ha viajado muchas lunas para llegar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que ella no es cualquier persona allá… si la enviaron fue como muestra de respeto por nuestras relaciones, ya que nosotros les brindamos nuestro maíz!_

_El sacerdote que ya la atendía, le limpiaba el rostro y al ver uno de sus colgantes, era un metal muy pesado, muy grande, era de oro; el sudor del Dios Sol- ella es una princesa inka!_

_Canek la vio, ella estaba allí tan quieta y viajo tanto, sin dudas era una mujer muy fuerte, aguerrida, era una digna princesa hija del sol… pero él la sentía más como hija de la luna, por su brillo, a pesar de estar como muerta, su energía era tan especial; cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de la chica, vio seriamente a sus sacerdotes- les ordeno que salven a esta mujer, ella vino desde tan lejos y sería desastroso, como también una afrenta a ese reino que ella muera, hagan todo lo posible para salvarla y traigan algunos soldados para ir por su canoa, de seguro debe tener algunas cosas importantes para ella._

_El sacerdote le vio serio, le haría caso, ese era mandato de su Rey pero algo era diferente, el interés en aquella chica era muy especial, esta mujer no había llegado solo por respeto a su tierra, sino para otra cosa… su intuición se lo decía, llego justo cuando termino el agradecimiento a sus dioses, el mar por algo la llevo justamente allí y ante su Rey._

_Canek salió con sus soldados y dos miembros de su corte en busca de la canoa que vio, cuando al fin llegaron al lugar la encontraron, estaba destrozada y en ella habían como pensó algunas cosas, una bolsa con algunas vasijas rotas y sobre todo un paquete lleno de papas, de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas… como nunca imagino, vaya que ella si era hija de la tierra de la papa, su corazón le decía que esa chica llego para algo especial a su vida, justo en ese momento y viendo la luna hermosa pensó "oh mi diosa preciosa, debes salvar a esa hija tuya, venida de lejanas tierras para poder saber más de ella, además de que… siento muchas ganas de conocerla"; un guerrero le despertó y le mostro, un colgante de plata en forma de luna; era una luna muy hermosa, lo puso en contraste con su resplandeciente diosa y con mucha fe- oh mi diosa, salva a tu hija… haz que despierte – en ese momento sintió como una punzada en el corazón y la luna dirigió su mirada hacia el mar, vio un resplandor que jamás vio… en esa isla a la que iban sus canoeros, ¿acaso su Diosa quería que fuera hasta allá… pero con esa mujer?"- Ixchel!_

Jared y Fami se encontraban viéndose a los ojos fijamente, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, el temblor había pasado… la luna otra vez los iluminaba a ambos, el chico sonrió para comenzar a cantar despacito – "_sé que te encontrare en esas ruinas, ya no tendremos que hablar; del temblor, te besaré en el temblor; lo sé, será un buen momento"_

Fami abrió mucho los ojos, Cerati… Soda Stereo sin pensar solo le siguió la letra- "_hay una grieta en mi corazón, un planeta con desilusión_" – ahora ambos cantaban "_ohh… oh… despiértame cuando pase el temblor… si cuando pase el temblor_"- se quedaron viendo los labios, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca y Fami le susurro- por favor Sr. Cerati, me puede soltar… porque ya paso el temblor- sonrió dulce.

Jared, no quería pero ya era mucho y no se iba a contener de querer hacer de todo con esa chica; así que la soltó- perdón… es que no quería que te asustaras más, bueno ya paso el temblor… - pensó desilusionado "porque no duro más el temblor… no manches Cerati" – suspiro cerrando los ojos.  
>Fami estaba sonrojada y se acomodó la ropa- muchas gracias, si es que nunca sentí uno en un edificio… juro que iba a salir corriendo e iba a ser peor, muchísimas gracias!<p>

Jared encogió los hombros- no te preocupes, bueno esta si es una experiencia única eh… llegué justo para evitar que una hermosa peruana volara desde la Torre Latino!

Fami solo se rio- jajaja no me digas; Iba a ser el cóndor pasa a la mexicana jaja!

Jared cruzado de brazos- ¿e imagínate lo que iba a salir en los diarios mañana? No que mal plan! Pero yo estaba aquí para evitarlo y cuidar el honor de México!

Los dos se quedan mirando y comienzan a reír a carcajadas, había sido realmente increíble lo que había pasado, cuando paso la risa tonta Jared, saco de su bolsillo la pequeña memoria y se la mostro a la chica- bueno yo solo vine a devolverte esta memoria que se te cayo cuando me atropellaste allá abajo, Srta. Fami, supongo que la necesita.

Fami se queda helada y buscándola en su bolsillo, hizo expresión de rendida- ahhhhh no puede ser! Las fotos de hoy están allí! – junta sus manos y con ojitos de niña llorosa- ahhhhhhh dios me salvaste la vida dos veces, mil gracias… no sé cómo agradecerte!

Jared solo se rio de todo lo que hizo en tan pocos segundos, pero pensando- " yo sí sé… pero mejor me contengo buuuu"; meneando la cabeza- no te preocupes, supongo que el destino quiso que me atropellaras y yo encontrara tu memoria – se la da y la chica la recibe muy feliz, suspiro porque ya no había excusa para seguir quedándose- bueno, ya te la devolví… ettoo… creo que ya debo irme… ha sido un gusto pasar un temblor contigo Fami… - rascando su cabeza a modo de niño bueno y muy sonriente- sigue pasándola chido en México y ve con cuidado!

Pero la muchacha le sorprendió aferrándose a su brazo y con puchero- nooo! Ahora no te me vas… ósea debo agradecerte, vamos acompáñame a cenar… no he comido y te invitare lo que desees… por favor… déjame agradecerte – le veía con ojitos de gatito con botas, puchero y vaya que lo puso colorado, esa chica sí que era agradecida- etto ¿aceptas? – se quedó en shock, ósea ella… también decía… eso, ella era sin dudas una de las suyas, era una akiba kei… cuando de la nada sonaron las panzas de ambos, se vieron a las caras más colorados y otra vez las risas tontas, vaya que nunca pensó que le ocurriría eso en su vida y así respondió riendo- ok está bien, solo porque yo también tengo hambre; además; no voy a ser malcriado al rechazar tan cordial invitación a tu lado!

Fami se puso muy feliz, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz al lado de ese chico y aparte era una gran excusa, para conocerlo y pasar más tiempo con él, ok… eso la dejo pensando ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?; se portaba como una niña anime con un chico que apenas conocía, eso la puso muy avergonzada y dando un salto, se soltó de él y se puso muy seriecita- eh, perdóname creo que me emocione mucho… yo ósea… la verdad – veía de un lado para otro muy apenada y estaba súper colorada, seguro pensaría que es una infantil, que es una niña loca y esas cosas, como es que se había puesto así-

Jared se sorprendió y noto que ella se avergonzó, pero Fami no sabía que él se había sentido tan a gusto con ella que poco más y ya la invitaba a una convención de anime en su ciudad; para que ella no se sintiera mal, pensó rápido y le dijo- creo que serás mi maid!

Ella se puso más colorada… ósea él era también akiba kei, eso sí era genial, se sintió más tranquila porque podía ser ella misma, claro eso era muy difícil con cualquiera, pero ahora Jared no era cualquiera… era ese chico especial con el que cenaría esa noche- ehhh!

Jared la vio sonriente- jajaja es una broma, ¿creo que no cargarás un cosplay en tu mochila para estos casos verdad?- ahora él estaba avergonzado, vaya tonto, ya seguro pensaría que era un friki, tan viejo y pensando en esas cosas… o talvez no sabía de eso.

Fami en pose seria, acomodo su mochila- hmmm no… deje mis cosplays en casa, mala suerte… sino con suerte y te atendía, una chica salida de una serie anime- le sonrió.

Ahora si los dos estaban en perfecta sintonía y ambos se señalaron entusiasmados- wuaaaa esto es tan genial! – ambos no notaron que la gente les veía como dos locos; cuando se tomaron de las manos y se vieron con los ojos brillantes el uno al otro.

Fami lo jalo hacia la cafetería muy alegre- wuaaa de verás, que chévere haber atropellado uno de los míos jiji… ya sabes de que somos…

Jared jalándole una silla para que se sentara- si lo sé; raros! Pero vamos somos muchos!

Fami se sentó acomodando su mochila- bueno… dejando eso de lado, mil gracias por lo de mi memoria… no te imaginas lo que significa, es que aquí están mis fotos de hoy!

Jared se acomodó y suspiro- a ver… ¿eso quiere decir que recién hoy llegaste aquí?

Fami asintió, mientras cambiaba de memorias otra vez a su cámara; a su vez que una camarera les dejaba la carta y Jared le veía más sorprendido aún- hoy al amanecer- El chico se quedó en shock, recordó que al amanecer el despertó por ese sueño raro que tuvo y ella justamente llegaba a México en ese momento, aparte de que- la luna estaba…

La chica sin pensar- oh si la luna estaba tan hermosa como ahorita, ¿la viste acaso?

Jared asintió y solo se rio, pensaba que era bastante especial todo lo que paso- pues sí!

Fami sonriente prendía su cámara- ah que bueno, ¿oye porque no pides por mí? Quiero ver que me ofrece un mero mexicano – levantando las cejas- algo rico porfis!

Vio esas cejas, menudo reto y tomo la carta- ah ok… pues veamos ¿Tacos? ¿Mole poblano? ¿Chimichangas? ¿Agua de Jamaica? ¿Tortas de jamón? ¿O mejor un buffet de todo? – mientras seguía viendo la carta, los precios y no dejaba ver su cara de pícaro.

Fami se comenzó a reír- jaja ¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿Existe el agua de Jamaica?

Jared le enseño la carta y la leyó, ella paso saliva y seria- y Tangamandapio ¿también?- el muchacho muy serio le vio a los ojos- pues claro que sí, está en Michoacán!- se quedaron mirando y en medio de ese incomodo silencio, ella solo dijo- insisto tu elije, aquí el que sabe eres tú y dudo que me hagas comer algo que me haga daño!

Jared, muy relajado- no claro que no nena, solo haré que te quedes para siempre en México nada más – le lanzo una mirada retadora- ehhh supongo ¿que no te importa el picante no? – la chica se comenzó a reír y batiendo su cabello le respondió- ay querido, olvidas que vengo del país con la mejor gastronomía del mundo y el país del ceviche!

Vaya que esa chica sabia como dejarlo sin respuesta y solo levanto la mano, para llamar a la camarera y sin pensarlo- Srta. Por favor me trae este buffet y con el chile más picante!

Fami sonrió ante eso y a su vez ella pidió- añádale una jarra de agua de Jamaica ¿sí?

La joven anoto todo mientras sonreía, porque le pareció una pareja linda- ok, ¿no desean sentarse en las mesas del mirador y disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad de noche, a la vez que van girando 360 grados? – los dos se quedaron mirando y asintieron, así que les ayudo a trasladarse a esas mesas, que giraban en un eje lentamente a la vez que daban la vuelta al edificio, allí los dejo y Fami estaba maravillada… pero Jared sorprendido- esto es nuevo para mí… creo que debo comenzar a tener más vida sin dudas!

Fami comenzó a tomar fotos, moviendo su objetivo, enfocaba, se paraba y suspiraba cada que sacaba una buena toma, Jared le llamo la atención eso- ¿oye a que te dedicas?- la chica enfocándolo, le tomo una foto y le dijo- pues soy periodista ambiental!- así lo dejo con la boca medio abierta, ahora comprendía más todo- con razón… hey!

La chica le quedo mirando con sorpresa y le ordeno- quédate allí! – y le tomo una foto en toma de ráfaga y se acercó a él para mostrarle lo que había tomado- mírate que bien sales tú con ese hermoso fondo de tu ciudad y esa torre, apuesto a que nadie te lo dijo.

Jared en realidad le quería decir que odiaba que le tomaran fotos; pero al ver las fotos que la chica le había tomado, en las que salía sin pensar, se quedó impresionado- órale! ¿No manches ese guey soy yo?- se acercó a la cámara para cerciorarse, realmente nunca pensó verse tan bien, vio a la chica que asintió- ¿tu cámara tiene Photoshop incluido no? A mí no me engañas- volviendo a verse- que pedo! No mames! – la expresión de la chica le dejo bien en claro, que no había magia- dime que sí!

Fami estallo en risa y luego muy seria hizo clásico cuadradito con sus dedos, poniéndolo de fondo- pues ese chico tan guapo eres tú, que te consideres feo… es tu caso, yo te veo bastante fotogénico… o creo que la magia la hizo el D.F. y no mi cámara.

Al fin llego la chica con la bandeja de comida que habían pedido, Fami se la paso preguntando cada cosa y Jared se sorprendió de él mismo de la paciencia que tuvo para explicarle todo lo que le preguntaba, ambos estaban colorados por el chile que les llevaron y la jarra de agua de Jamaica quedo chica, pasado todo eso se encontraban ya en la terraza del piso 44, ambos con la boca abierta viendo la ciudad de noche.

Jared estaba impresionado de lo bonito que estaba el D.F.- órale pues que si está espectacular! Subir luego de años y verlo… con otros ojos es la neta, mira el Zócalo esta impresionante! – Fami estaba como hipnotizada y suspiro, eso causo que él sonriera- allá está el palacio de Bellas Artes, la Torre Mayor y que bonita que esta la Alameda- para sacarla de su ensimismamiento tomo su cámara, ella lo quedo viendo- déjame tomarte fotos, ¿puedo hacerlo? Para que tengas un lindo recuerdo – ella accedió muy alegre, casi nunca le tomaban fotos, así que le dio la cámara y pasó a indicarle que solo debía dar clic.

Fami se acomodó lo que pudo el cabello- eh… ¿así está bien? Dios siempre salgo despeinada – hizo puchero y no se daba cuenta que él le estaba ya tomando fotos, rodeándola, le quedo mirando- oye aún no me coloco para las fotos jajaja te pasas!

Jared la vio sonriente- pero no necesitas hacerlo, de por si sales hermosa y más aún al natural, vamos ve al lado derecho para que salga el Zócalo de fondo- la chica le hizo caso y de la nada termino en medio de una sesión de fotos, cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer poso para ese muchacho se sonrojo, así nerviosa se acercó a él, para quitarle la cámara y programarla- muchas gracias, pero ponte ahora tu allá por favor – le indico el lado noreste de la Torre, él le hizo caso, ella dejo la cámara en una saliente con automático y fue corriendo donde él, quien le quedo viendo algo sorprendido- vamos sonríe que está en ráfaga automática, Jared solo atino a abrazarla y así los dos salieron sonrientes, viéndose a las caras, distraídos y en casi ninguna viendo a la cámara… eran ya casi las 10 de la noche, pero allí estaban ellos en la cima de la ciudad viéndose a los ojos, juntos… como es que pasaba eso, apenas se conocían y tenían esa conexión, Jared le acomodo el cabello que caía en el rostro a esa peruana y con una sonrisa- mil gracias por esta noche tan única y diferente en mi vida Fami, nunca pensé que podía enamorarme así… - Ella le quedo viendo sorprendida y se sonrojo, a lo que él completo rojo- de mi ciudad!

Fami solo sonrío- no más bien gracias a ti, por ser tan caballero de devolverme mi memoria y pues ser mi guía, en esta loca aventura en la Torre Latino con temblor incluido.

Por alguna razón ambos no querían que todo eso terminase, Jared abrazo a la chica por los hombros y saco su celular, ella le quedo mirando y solo se concentró en esos labios que la habían embelesado, el suavecito le dijo- vamos mira a mi cámara súper profesional! – ella se rio y se pegó a él, sonriente hizo símbolo de paz, Jared la pego más a él, pocas veces sonreía para su propia cámara pero esta vez no podía evitar hacerlo.

"_Que calor el que sentía, realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor para sentir ese calor, lentamente abrí los ojos y me era dificultoso enfocar, me esforcé en eso hasta que note que estaba recostada, iluminada por unas antorchas, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba, eso me asusto mucho y de un salto me senté, reaccione porque se suponía que yo debía estar viajando… pero ay, me duele la cabeza, solo recuerdo que comenzó una tormenta y mucha agua, me siento muy débil, coloco mi mano en la cara, no logro recordar nada más, mi padre el Sol debe estar muy decepcionado de mi… cuando de pronto veo que un hombre entra a donde estoy, este tenía una antorcha y una vasija de comida, este hombre muy extraño y con extrañas plumas en la cabeza, se quedó mirándome fijamente, yo solo atine a abrazarme a mí misma… tenía mucho miedo. Él solo se acercó lento a mí, viéndome fijamente y quiso decirme algo, pero no le entendía nada… yo lo vi con sorpresa y fue cuando me mostro la vasija, habían choclos, entonces le vi a los ojos y él me sonreía, sería posible que finalmente llegue a mi destino, a ese lejano reino al que fui enviada, solo pude abrir la boca para decir- Macyas!_

_La chica a la que rescate al fin había despertado, pero estaba muy asustada… no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella, solo tenía unos maíces en la mano que llevaba para verla de paso a mi habitación, sus ojos denotaban inseguridad y terror, solo atine a mostrarle eso en señal de que no le haría nada y solo articulo un extraño sonido que sonó muy raro, tome aire y lo único que atine a hacer es acercarme a donde había agua, servirla y brindársela, ella la tomo con desconfianza y como su fuera una niña me dirigí a ella señalándome- Canek! Yo soy Canek – señalando mi pecho y señalándola, repetí eso, ella me vio extrañada y después de beber el agua, se notaba que tenía calor pues sudaba, solo dijo algo como "Quillasunak", le quede mirando y repetí –"¿Quillasunak?" – con curiosidad._

_Ese hombre era bueno, pues me brindo agua y vaya que la recibí con agrado, me moría de calor, él se señaló diciendo "Kanek" o algo así… creo que ese era su nombre, le dije el mío pero no lo comprendía bien… fue cuando a través de una ventana vi la luna y la señale diciendo – "Quillasumak" – señalándome a mí misma, esa era yo una hija de la luna._

_Ella solo señalo la luna, me pareció extraño o acaso su nombre era como el de la luna pero en su lengua, cuando de pronto entro un sumo sacerdote y le hizo una reverencia, ella se asustó mucho y el comenzó a hablarle en una extraña lengua, ella sonrió al oírle y hablaron un momento, mi sumo sacerdote rio y luego me dijo- mi señor Canek, le presento a la princesa Quillasumac, ella efectivamente como pensé viene de la tierra del Tahuantinsuyo, en nombre del imperio del Sol. Me cuenta que no recuerda que le paso, pero ya le explique donde esta y dice estar muy agradecida con su salvador y majestad._

_Eso me dejo sorprendido, ahora ella me sonreía… desde cuando ese sacerdote hablaba tantas lenguas, lo único que sé es que ahora si me sentía más tranquilo de saber quién era aquella mujer que rescate y que efectivamente era una princesa de las tierras del sur._

_Ese sacerdote me hablo en mi lengua, el quechua, me explico que estaba en el Reino Iztae, quién me rescato fue aquel hombre que me brindo agua y él era el Rey Canek, vaya que me alegre al saber que había llegado sana y salva a mi destino final. ¿Pero ahora que sería de mí? , solo veía a mi madre la luna que es quien me había cuidado y me sentí perdida." _

Finalmente estábamos en la calle Madero, habían ido al Museo del Bicentenario, a decir verdad Jared ni sabía que había ese museo y pues renovó sus conocimientos acerca de la historia de su país, además que Fami le mostro lo "poco" que sabía de México, en realidad era una apasionada y eso lo saco de onda pero se sintió como nunca a gusto en un museo; y ahora allí en medio de la gente viéndose las caras, Jared estaba bastante triste porque no sabía cómo despedirse de esa chica- bueno, creo que la noche del temblor termino aquí Fami… ¿o no sé deseas ir a algún otro lado?- "me quede impresionado de mí mismo, como es que había dicho eso, demonios".

Fami se alegró al oír eso, pero recordó que debía descansar para tomar su vuelo mañana- muchas gracias por todo, pero ya debo descansar en mi hotel es que mañana viajaré para seguir conociendo México y creo que si sigo… no despertaré para hacerlo.

Jared también recordó su viaje a Cancún y se tomó el rostro con una mano- ay ni que lo digas, yo también tengo un viaje mañana… ya lo había olvidado… fuck… - su celular suena y rompe la magia, ve quien le llama, eso lo enoja un poco y lo apaga sin decir nada, ella le queda mirando curiosa- ah no es nada, solo es un numero equivocado, bueno Fami al menos permíteme embarcarte en un taxi para que así este seguro que llegues a tu hotel.- así él comienza a hacer autostop en la esquina, justo frente al Palacio de Bellas Artes, la verdad deseaba que el dichoso taxi se demorara mucho- ¿cuál es tu hotel eh?

Fami se puso como un tomate y negaba con sus manos- ay no te preocupes, yo iré en metro ósea es cerca de aquí… que ocurrencia en taxi- el chico la vio con una mirada tan severa al preguntar el nombre que no le quedó más remedio que decirlo- Hostal Centro Histórico Regina- el chico le lanzo tal mirada de sorpresa que le dejo lela- ¿Qué?

Jared se quedó mirándola- pues menuda ubicación, tú sí que sabes ubicarte muy bien en el D.F… ¿por si acaso, no está por equivocación viviendo en un país que no le corresponde?- Fami solo encogió los hombros y lo negó, pues él si lo deseaba así… que le dijera que era Mexicana y se iba a quedar allí para siempre, para siempre estar con él.

Así llego el taxi, ella subió y él; al cerrar la puerta le dio una tarjeta personal- por favor llámame cuando llegues si Srta. Fami – ella lo quedo mirando sorprendida- muy bien güero más te vale que ella llegue con bien sino pa' que te digo- el taxista asintió sonriente por el espejo retrovisor, Jared vio a esa chica que le parecía un sueño haberla conocido y le beso la mano a modo de despedida- buenas noches y ve con cuidado, Fami!

Fami sintió algo que jamás había sentido cuando él le beso la mano, esa mano donde tenía su tarjeta y solo le sonrió- muchas gracias por todo Jared y tu cuídate también!

El taxista partió dejando a Jared parado frente al Palacio de Bellas Artes y empuñando sus manos- diablos! Que creo que fue un sueño! Fami… Fami… la luna te envió desde Perú… ay nena que! – se dio un sape en la cara y puso cara de menso- me dejaste clavado! No mames! – viendo la Torre Latinoamericana- ahora sí que te apreciare!

Fami en el taxi, aún tenía el corazón acelerado y leyendo la tarjeta – "Jared Guardiola" – Productor Musical, Arreglista y Manager – al leer eso no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión- ¿Qué cosa… como que productor musical?! – El taxista se asustó, parando justo en un semáforo - ¿señorita está bien?- Fami impresionada le pregunto- ¿acaso usted conoce a ese chico que me hizo abordar? – el taxista a través del espejo retrovisor asintió- pues claro que si señorita es uno de los productores musicales más famosos del país, ¿a poco no lo conocía? – le brindo una expresión desconcierto por el reflejo del espejo, ella solo se quedó callada… ¿cómo es posible que no supiera que estaba con alguien así?… con razón… la canción, su ritmo de trabajo que no lo dejaba respirar… ella amaba la música, se derrumbó en el asiento y se mordió los labios- eso me pasa por no preguntar! Ay que tonta soy – pero al menos tenía su número y le llamaría para decirle que llego con bien… pero recordó que apago su celular, cuando recibió esa llamada rara- ay no puede ser… ¿cómo hago ahora?; Fami eres la reina de las despistadas y taradas.

Continuara…


	5. Cap4- Llamandote con el Pensamiento

Capítulo 4: Llamándote con el pensamiento

Jared se puso a caminar rumbo al Zócalo pensando, era jueves o viernes chico; la gente ya estaba preparándose para el fin de semana, él solo tenía en la cabeza su viaje, las canciones que oía y una chica que lo dejo clavado que acababa de abordar en un taxi; rodando los ojos y empuñando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra- ¿a ver guey porque no subiste con ella y la acompañaste?; ah claro por primera vez pensaste en que ¿pensaría esa chica?; pero ósea si habían cenado juntos… si pero recién se conocieron…- si no tuviera ese estúpido viaje de trabajo, sin pensar se la llevaba a donde ella hubiera querido, conociéndola fijo Coyoacán de Noche o como una locura se la llevaba a Puebla para ir al Parque Nacional Izta- Popo; por alguna razón recordó esa leyenda y se quedó paradote pensando - ¿y porque no se la conto? – resignado se puso gacho – eres un pendejo!

Sin pensar como llego; pero ya estaba frente a la Plaza de la Constitución, se quedó viéndola, ¿hacia cuánto tiempo no se quedaba apreciando ese hermoso lugar?; allí cerca estaba el Templo Mayor, el principal centro religioso y ceremonial de la cultura Azteca, ¿Por qué pensó en el templo estando frente a la Catedral?; él era católico por su familia pero en realidad no creía en esas cosas, era "ateo", pensó en Fami ¿ella que pensaría de eso?; siendo peruana y siendo como era fijo era católica, esperaba que lo llamará para que tuviera la excusa de ofrecerle acompañarla a algún templo o a la Basílica de Guadalupe, de solo imaginar eso sonrió como menso, no le importaba nada en realidad ese lugar; pero por ella recordaba rezar el Ave María y decirle "Ave María ¿cuándo serás mía?"; esa chica despertaba deseos, sensaciones, anhelos y elevaba su temperatura, ahora estaba rojo; sacudió su cabeza y suspirando- bueno… ahora solo debo pensar que llevar a Cancún – se puso en blanco; la neta no tenía idea que llevar y era su primer viaje al mar- etto… es mayo, ya comenzó el verano… - se rascaba la cabeza, mientras avanzaba a un paradero del Metro Bus, acomodaba sus audífonos y puso shuffle después de buen tiempo se acordó de esa función, como es la vida y comenzó a sonar "como te extraño mi amor, porque será…", solo se rio para sí mismo, ni siquiera tenía memoria de tener esa canción en su playlist.

Fami por su parte ya llegaba a su hotel, aunque estaba impresionada por lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad de noche, no dejaba de ver su celular y no sabía si llamar o no a Jared, quizá y olvido prender el aparato, estaba muy indecisa y de repente el taxista le dijo que habían llegado, no supo como pero Jared ya había pagado la tarifa; eso la sorprendió, a lo que el taxista le dijo sonriente- ay Srta. Son habilidades de "chilangos".

La joven se asombró de esa palabrita y solo bajo sonriente, el taxista se fue, así que entro a su hotel y sin saber cómo estaba viendo la tarjeta mientras le marcaba a Jared, se le hizo eterno escuchar el tono pero la mandaba al buzón de voz, decepcionada suspiro y decidió dejar un mensaje de voz – "eh… hola Jared, soy Fami, solo quería decirte que ya estoy en mi hotel, muchas gracias por todo, ten un lindo viaje y cuídate, besos" – al decir eso se puso colorada y colgó la llamada, vaya que añoraba oír esa voz, pero no se pudo; así triste llego a la recepción, la chica muy amable- buenas noches Srta.!

Fami aún colorada sonrió- buenas noches, por favor la habitación 350! – suspiro resignada y recibió la llave, de la nada vio un mapa de Cancún; se derrumbó en la recepción, apoyada en sus brazos- hmmm ¿ahora como hago?- la recepcionista noto que veía el cartel turístico de Cancún y opino- ¿viajara a Cancún Srta.?- Fami asintió resignada como que ahora no quería ir, no sabía estaba tan confundida- pues si… mañana

La recepcionista abrió la boca- ¿eh? Si me disculpa pero ¿a qué horas se supone viajara? Por cierto me llamo Carla – esto lo dijo sonriente- Fami, se incorporó y suspirando- mucho gusto Carla, pues los de la agencia de viajes me dijeron a las 5:00 am para llegar allá máximo a las 8:00… - Carla la vio con los ojos muy abiertos, Fami la quedo mirando- ¿Qué ocurre acaso no hay vuelos a esas horas o qué?

La joven vio el reloj detrás de ella eran 10:50 pm, vio con seriedad a Fami- Srta. Supongo que le mandaran un taxi los de la agencia ¿verdad?- Fami negó con la cabeza, Carla hizo mueca de desagrado- pues ¿Cómo piensa llegar al aeropuerto a esa hora?

La peruana muy tranquila- pues como cualquiera en metro o en taxi ¿Por qué?- Carla levanto las cejas- ay Srta. No es tan fácil como lo dice, el metro no funciona a esas horas y realmente es muy peligroso que se vaya en cualquier taxi, puede pasarle cualquier cosa; yo le recomiendo hacer su mochila lo más rápido posible y tomar el último turno del metro pero ahoritaaa… se quede a dormir allá y pues tome su vuelo, sino lo perderá.

Fami se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿Qué cosa? No es posible… ¿porque no me dijeron eso antes? ahhhhhh – cogió su llave, para irse corriendo a su cuarto para preparar a la loca su mochila, no tenía idea de que llevaría, subió corriendo y al llegar, vio su maleta; lanzo su mochila a la cama y comenzó a sacar lo que sea para llevar al viaje, no quería perderse la oportunidad de ir, veía sudaderas, shorts, sandalias, jeans… ahora si estaba en problemas; pero en medio de todo seguía preguntándose si Jared había oído su mensaje; porque no le pregunto acerca del viaje o cómo manejarse de noche, que tonta.

Por su lado el joven en mención, bajaba del metrobus y tenía que caminar unas cuadras a su casa, al sacar su celular recién recordó que lo había apagado; se le pararon los pelos de impresión- ay no me jodas! Con razón no recibía la llamada nooooo pero que pendejoo – lo prendió como loco, al encenderse espero la señal y le llegaron 3 mensajes de voz, 5 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes; vio el registro y había un número desconocido con código "051", sus ojos se iluminaron estaba seguro que era ella, oyó los mensajes el primero lo cortaron y el segundo al oír esa voz, su sonrisa se dibujó sola "eh… hola Jared, soy Fami, solo quería decirte que ya estoy en mi hotel, muchas gracias por todo, ten un lindo viaje y cuídate, besos", que menso y el olvido que había apagado el celular todo por esa estúpida llamada, el tercero al oírlo lo hizo enojar y lo elimino; estaba demasiado feliz, ella le había llamado le gusto estar con él y eso lo hizo sentirse especial, sonaba tonto pero se sentía como adolescente; al abrir la puerta de su casa ni noto que su sala estaba encendida cuando de pronto una voz le despertó- hijooo al fin llegas!

Jared sacude la cabeza y ve a su mamá que lo esperaba sentada al lado de Miguel, que lo veía muy serio con café en mano- oh vaya hasta que el señorito se dignó en llegar a su casa, no contesta su celular, no se sabe dónde mierda esta ¿Jared que te pasa cabrón?

El chico mostro su celular- eh es que lo apague- tanto su madre como su carnal lo vieron enfadados; se sintió como niño chiquito ahora- ya párenle ¿no? La verdad es que no quería ya recibir llamadas de cierta persona – su madre lo vio enojada- no me veas así mamá eso ya se acabó… YA FUE! Realmente es exasperante! Me canse… me fui a pasear! Su mamá con la manos en la cintura- tú lo acabaste… tu sabes que nosotros…

Jared cruzo los brazos como indicando que no le importaba nada, pero Miguel se paró y lo señalo- oh que bien… ósea por eso apaga el celular; aparte de irse a pasear a quien sabe dónde- Jared respondió rápidamente "estuve en la Torre Latino"; el muchacho se sorprendió- ah ósea que la reunión fue muy amena… bien por ti eh, mientras yo preocupado por como llegaras al aeropuerto para el trabajo de mañana!- su interlocutor solo encogió los hombros- hmmmm pues no! ¿ah trabajo… eh?- se acuerda de su viaje y se coge la cabeza escandalizado- ay no mames Cancún! Ah dios mío… ¿oye qué demonios tengo que llevar eh?- Miguel se enfada más y le iba contestar, pero solo sintió que lo jalaban de un brazo para llevárselo a carreras por unas escaleras, mientras a lo lejos la mamá se quedaba llamándolos- oigan ustedes dos… tienen que cenar! - Él se dejó llevar por su amigo hasta su habitación, al entrar Jared lanzo su morral a su cama y lo cogió de los hombros- ahhh carnal ¿qué cosa debo llevar; solo una mochila?- el chico conocía a su carnal, lo sujeto y lo vio a los ojos- ok ahora si dime a mi ¿Qué paso?

Jared no podía mentirle y con los ojos brillosos- ay no te imaginas! Conocí a la mujer más increíble que puedes imaginar… estuvimos en el mirador de la torre… es que woaa! Miguel abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo que una mujer donde paso?- su amigo se sentó en su cama y se echó- en la torre… no te imaginas fue tan loco! Se llama Fami y es peruana; vino de viaje aquí…- se calló porque su hermano lo veía con los brazos cruzados y serio- ¿Qué… ósea qué onda te estoy contando?- Miguel se acercó a su cómoda para comenzar a sacar ropa- ah yo pensé que era algo más importante, pero lo descarte cuando dijiste lo de las llamadas abajo… bueno pues acomodemos tu mochila.

Jared lo quedo mirando- ¿oye como que no fue importante? Fami es – su amigo lo callo señalándolo- ah ok y que… es peruana ¿no? Se ira y punto, por Dios es algo sin importancia, es como cualquier chica que conozcas así como las de Facebook o esas cosas- el chico no podía creer que no le diera importancia a lo maravilloso que le había pasado- ¿Qué te pasa eh? Ella si es peruana pero… es diferente lo sé- Miguel sacaba sudaderas, ropa interior que iba acomodando en la cómoda y giro para ver a su amigo- ya párale Jared que mañana tienes que viajar, ya ok la conociste, lindo todo … bla bla bla… mágico pero de allí nunca más… ya regresa a tu realidad guey – abre un cajón y saca los cargadores de su celular, laptop y unos lentes de sol; no termina de cerrar y siente un portazo detrás de él, resignado menea la cabeza, conocía a su amigo… él era de conocer chicas, le gustaban, estaba un rato con eso y luego se olvidaba de ellas, por eso mismo peleaba siempre con su ex y regresaban al final… solo que esta vez fue una turista.

Se fue a su azotea a gritar, estaba furioso ¿que se creía ese mamón de Miguel?, ok él aceptaba que era algo "jilguero", pero esta vez sabía que era diferente… por alguna razón lo sentía así; esa chica era completamente diferente… algo le decía que esta vez sería disímil, saco su celular y le marco a ese número, esperaba ansioso pero la operadora le contesto algo que lo saco de plano – "lo sentimos, usted no cuenta con saldo suficiente para este tipo de llamadas, le recomendamos recargar su celular, gracias"- ¿Qué carajos? Vio su pinche celular Sony y lo quiso lanzar bien lejos- noooooooooo me jodas Telmex de mierda! ¿Y ahora como le devuelvo la llamada? – se asomó a la calle, no había una sola tienda abierta para recargar, que asco de vida, conocía a una chica que como nunca lo embeleso y no tenía saldo… de remate, otra vez la misma persona le llamaba, furioso apago el celular y lo guardo, sintió un cigarro, lo saco con el encendedor y lo prendió, se puso a fumar viendo la luna que seguía preciosa y viéndola- no manches! Me la presentas, pero me la quitas… noooo ps… - fuma y bota aire- ay Fami… cuando llegue allá te llamare, te invitare a que vayas allá… tienes que ir, no te iras sin conocer Cancún.- fuma y libera el humo, ahora estaba más decidido a saber más de esa chica, mucho más.

Por otro lado la dueña de esos deseos estaba tomando el último turno del metro que la llevaría al aeropuerto, Carla le había ayudado a llamar un taxi que la llevará a la estación y luego le había explicado cómo hacer la conexión, ya no tenía idea de lo que hacía porque se moría de cansancio, pero debía estar atenta para no pasarse de estaciones, ya dormiría un poco en el aeropuerto o en el mismo viaje, cuando le llego un mensaje del número de Jared, eso la despertó y emociono; le decía que no tenía saldo para llamarla, eso la entristeció mucho pero al menos supo que oyó su mensaje, suspiro y solo se dedicó a ver una pequeña guía que le había dado Carla sobre Cancún, se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como creía veía muchos lugares interesantes… Tulum, Cancún, Playa del Carmen, Xcaret, Isla Mujeres, Cozumel, los cenotes… eso la mareo y decidió ya no ver más, porque no quería cansarse más; aunque en realidad estaba más desilusionada que otra cosa.

No era la única porque Jared subía a la camioneta de su empresa, Miguel solo manejaba sabía que estaba enojado y prefirió no molestarlo más, así que coloco un disco en el reproductor, ni siquiera lo vio pero su amigo se fue al asiento de atrás con su guitarra, su mochila y su amargura; Miguel movió el espejo retrovisor- ¿ya sabes a donde llegaras no?- el muchacho recostado sobre su mochila respondió con desgano- ¿acaso eso importa?- Miguel ya tenía una vena que explotaría en la cien, no aguantaba esa actitud de su amigo… tomo aire y respondió tranquilo – pues llegaras al mismo Xcaret, te están esperando, tienes ya una habitación y pases libres reservados… por favor ponte bien allá- Jared no le importaba nada en realidad, estaba que no quería saber nada- ay por dios ya basta estas peor que mi mamá… me iré a perder allá; viviré una loca aventura de amor!

Miguel solo suspiro, encendió la camioneta y dejo las cosas así, al encender la maquina comenzó a sonar el reproductor "nunca me había pasado, sentir esta conexión. Quizás pueda sonar un poco prematuro o inmaduro, pero me atrevo a decir… que te quiero, te extraño sino estás aquí… nada marcha bien"- Jared, solo miraba la luna que estaba allí quieta en el cielo mientras el avanzaba en el auto mientras oía a los Melodycans, siempre precisos con sus canciones… "el universo y la luna conspiraron a nuestro favor y las estrellas salieron para ser parte de esta hermosa fiesta que ya comenzó, esta hermosa fiesta que ya comenzó… porque te quiero"- comenzó a cantar sin importarle nada- "es tan lindo saber que tu existes y hoy me da gusto encontrarte entre tanta gente… es que te quieroooo te extraño si no estás aquí nada marcha bien… eres tan fácil de querer… tan fácil de querer… tan fácil de quereeeerrrr"- cerro los ojos y estiro su mano para imaginar tocar la luna a través del vidrio; Miguel lo veía por el espejo, eso sí lo dejo pensando… hacia mucho su amigo no cantaba con tanto sentimiento, esa chica lo impresiono de verdad… pero solo es realista; jamás la volvería a ver ella no estaría para siempre allí.

"_Quillasumac ya se había recuperado, estaba caminando por ese lugar tan raro para ella no entendía nada de lo que decía la gente, salvo a ese sacerdote que le explicaba cosas, al menos comprobó que llego a donde debía llegar, así avanzando sin pensar llego a una puerta de salida y se dio de lleno con el sol intenso que la encegueció; tardo un rato en acostumbrarse mientras cubría su rostro con su brazos y bajaba unas escaleras hasta la playa; se dio cuenta que estaba en una ciudad… nunca había sentido ese tipo de tierra y le gustó mucho, sonrió por esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido en sus pies; se quedó parada moviendo los dedos de sus pies, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se asustó, porque tenía enfrente suyo mirándola curioso a ese hombre que le dijeron que era el rey, solo paso saliva y se quedó quieta… lo que no se esperaba es que él le hablara- hola… ¿cómo estás… ya me… me… mejor?- la princesa Inca se sorprendió de que le hablara en su lengua y también esa hermosa sonrisa; ella asintió. Canek sonriente esperaba más que eso y Quillasumac respondió- sí, gracias… señor! – eso dejo como piedra a Canek, ella no era su súbdita para que lo tratara así y tampoco quería eso de ella; relajado tomo aire- eh… eso… me da gusto; Quillasumac ¿ese es tu nombre? La chica asintió aun dudosa- ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi lengua?- Canek la invito a seguir caminando por la orilla de la playa para seguir con la plática; la chica le entendió el gesto con las manos, así Canek muy relajado le contesto- pues, le dije a mi sacerdote que me enseñara un poco… para poder comunicarnos- Quillasumac le vio sorprendida y solo soltó un "ah"; así siguieron caminando por la playa, ella estaba sorprendida de ese lugar comparado a donde vivía pues era muy diferente y sobre todo le gustaba ver el mar._

_Canek le iba a explicando lo que podía y entendía de sus preguntas, se enteró de ciertas cosas de ella, su pueblo y que estaban muy agradecidos por el maíz… pero que allá habían modificado algunas cosas, eso le pareció interesante, los cambios siempre son buenos._

_Al cabo de un rato Quillasumac ya tenía más confianza, Canek se la había ganado y estaba feliz, por alguna razón quería conocer a esa chica, a la princesa del imperio del sol. Los Incas de quienes había oído hablar mucho, sobre todo cuando cultivaban papas, ella era bastante inteligente a su parecer no era la típica princesa que solo hablaba de como tener bien al marido, como cocinar o nada más. La muchacha se sentía muy a gusto con ese rey, no era como su padre… tan distante, tan inalcanzable… él era muy amable, bastante curioso y sobre todo quería comprender a su pueblo, porque le preguntaba cómo mejorar sus cultivos de papa. Ambos no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba desde lejos era el sumo sacerdote que era la mano derecha de Canek, sospechaba de que su Rey estaba sintiéndose atraído por esa extraña mujer Inca lo cual no podía ser porque él estaba comprometido para casarse con la princesa de Mayapan, estaba ya preocupado por eso; pensaba como hablarle a su rey sin que se altere… aunque le alegraba ver a su Rey feliz luego de muchas lunas… allí recordó que esa chica llego en noche de luna, eso era una señal… pero de que ella traería cosas nuevas sí que lo haría, una de ellas la sonrisa de su rey… su afán por aprender "quechua" y salvarla a como dé lugar… que sus dioses los cuiden y no permitan nada malo para su reino; mientras eso él no se daba cuenta que algo comenzaba a nacer entre ese rey y la princesa… algo que no podría detenerse ya."_

Fami otra vez estaba en el aeropuerto, sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse, bostezaba mientras avanzaba hacia la zona de salidas nacionales… estaba tan exhausta que ni podía leer las pantallas que anunciaban los vuelos y eran la 1 am; hasta que al fin vio el logo de la agencia de viajes que contrato, se acercó al counter y algo molesta- buenos días Joven, soy Fami Huarcaya– el joven solo le sonrió y busco en una lista, marco con un resaltador- buenos días Srta. Es un placer tenerla aquí, su pasaje ya está listo, sale a las 5:00 am con un vuelo de Aeroméxico a Cancún- Quintana Roo- pero al ver a Fami apoyada en su brazo y dormida, tuvo que despertarla, ella reacciono y solo asintió… pero recordó algo y eso la despertó algo ofuscada- joven pero que mal servicio, ósea yo tuve que venirme sola aquí, nunca me dijeron que no había facilidad de transporte desde el centro- el joven volvió a leer y solo levanto una ceja- ah es verdad… es que usted no pidió servicio bussiness, aunque cuando le llamaron ¿no le comentaron acerca de eso?- la muchacha negó, pero no tenía ganas de nada así que solo asintió- ya ya… lo que sea dame mi pasaje por favor, los dos de ida y vuelta para poder ir al check in para dormir un poco!

El joven cogió unos papeles; los resalto se los entrego y Fami se fue, solo la quedo mirando mientras se iba al counter de Aeroméxico donde leyó que le tocaba, casi dormida hizo el check in y abrió mucho los ojos para ver asientos libres, fue a sentarse y abrazando su mochila se quedó allí- ay! Me muero… dormiré un ratito… espero no quedarme dormidota- así se acomodó y se hecho una siestecita mañanera para no caer.

Afuera del Aeropuerto en el estacionamiento Jared estaba ya sacando su mochila con su guitarra, siempre la llevaba para sacar algunos arreglos de última hora; aunque en verdad era porque le encantaba tocar cada que podía, se pasaba los dedos por el fleco para acomodarlo viéndose en el espejo retrovisor derecho- no manches… que esta horrible!- se veía y no se convencía, además de la cara que tenía era obvio cuál era su estado de ánimo, se rindió y solo se puso una gorra para disimular; cerró la puerta del auto y Miguel lo quedo mirando- oye carnal … espero que te sirva de distracción el viaje ¿sí?- Jared no tenía ganas de nada y desanimado le hizo adiós con la mano- ay nos vemos… ya veremos qué pasa bye- acomodo su mochila y se fue caminando al ascensor. Su amigo solo le quedo mirando, de verdad esperaba que se disipara en ese paraíso.

El muchacho se acomodó la gorra en el ascensor y solo pensaba como decirle a Fami que la esperaba en Cancún, que le pagaría todo o lo que sea pero quería estar con ella, estaba loco sin duda alguna y se sentía feliz estando así, se abrió la puerta y salió a la locura del aeropuerto rodo la mirada de un lado a otro y ¿ahora qué?; solo busco Salidas Nacionales y se dirigió allí, busco el counter de Aeroméxico e hizo su check in, ahora a sentarse para esperar… eso era lo malo de viajar de madrugada tener que madrugar de verdad, aunque podía hacer otra cosa mejor buscar una recarga para su celular; así que fue a buscar donde hacían eso, camino alrededor de 10 min y encontró en una tienda, recargo 100 pesos no le importaba gastar pero vio su celular y vio la hora "2:30 am"; ¿en qué pensaba llamarla a esas horas? ella estaría descansando para su viaje, que idiota.

No supo cómo pasaron las horas pero Fami estaba de ultima en la cola para abordar el avión, sino era porque casi se cae de cara no despertaba, bostezando le dio sus papeles a la aeromoza y no sabía ni como caminaba por la manga de abordaje, llego al avión y vio su asiento 33b, parpadeando avanzo poco a poco realmente estaba en estado zombie solo quería sentarse y seguir durmiendo, solo caminaba por inercia hasta que alguien muy descuidado le dio un golpazo con algo de madera y eso la despertó mal; quería enfadarse pero le dolía más el golpe que no reaccionaba- auuuu eso me dolió… ay!

El descuidado que la había golpeado estaba acomodando su mochila en el porta equipajes y por eso solo sintió el golpe con su guitarra, se mordió los labios y dijo- ay lo que me faltaba… oiga tenga cuidado es un instrumento…- cuando giro para gritar a quien había golpeado a su amada guitarra, solo vio una chica sobando su cabeza y cuando se quitó el cabello de la cara, no podía creerlo se quedó sin aire y solo logro decir- Fami!

La chica al oír su nombre levanto la mirada para poder creer que no era un sueño que oía esa voz y cuando vio al chico su corazón se aceleró- ¿Jared? – ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin poder creerlo, otra vez el mundo se borró al su alrededor, hasta que una aeromoza carraspeo- por favor señores ya siéntense, que vamos a despegar!

Jared sacudió la cabeza- no puedo creerlo… te llame con el pensamiento… - Fami le vio sorprendida, no entendía nada y solo le señaló el asiento, Jared vio su ticket y era el asiento 33a junto a la ventana pero dejo que ella pasara, así al fin se sentaron; la chica ya estaba bien despierta y aún impresionada- ¿cómo es eso de que me llamaste con el pensamiento eh?- Jared que estaba muy nervioso- ah… es que quería llamarte… pero ósea recién recargue aquí y eran las 2 am… yo quería decirte que si querías ir a… - Fami sonrió y meneo la cabeza a modo de incredulidad- ¿Cancún?... ¿porque no me dijiste donde ibas? … ay no sabes todo lo que pase para poder estar aquí… - se recuesta en el asiento rendida y Jared se asusta un poco- eh… yo no pensé que tú querías ir a Cancún!

Fami se ríe- ay por dios Jared ¿cómo venir a México y no ir a Cancún?, tontito! – el chico solo sonríe- yo quería llamarte para decirte que me acompañaras, perdón por no contestarte pero olvide que había apagado ese estúpido aparato yo… - movía sus manos sin razón alguna, a modo de disculpa; Fami las tomo y solo lo vio con mirada tranquila- ok… descuida si vi que lo apagaste, pero ya vez como es el destino… aquí estamos juntos, los dos rumbo a un paraíso en la Riviera Maya – eso lo dijo muy sonriente y Jared no cabía en su felicidad, asintió con la cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con ella- si el destino nos junta! - Ambos se miraban tan fijamente que ni sintieron el despegue, solo estaban tomados de las manos; hasta que una aeromoza les dijo que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, ambos sonrojados se soltaron y se los abrocharon, se quedaron quietecitos en sus asientos con un silencio incomodo, hasta que Fami se quedó dormida sin querer y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Jared, eso lo puso nervioso y feliz a la vez… apoyo la suya en esa cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de ella y al poco rato se durmió también.

"_Canek aprendió quechua y Quillasumac aprendió la lengua del lugar, el náhuatl no eran muy distintas, ella se había acostumbrado sin problema a la vida de esa tierra; las mujeres eran excelentes tejedoras, había orfebrería muy avanzada y lógicamente los cultivos, ambos disfrutaban de explicarse mutuamente acerca de sus conocimientos en la agricultura, es lo que los sacerdotes decían "intercambio" eso era interesante ya que a ambos les beneficiaba, Quillasumac por el mismo clima debió comenzar a usar las ropas de las princesas de la corte, Canek quedó maravillado al ir conociéndola y viendo que ella se adaptaba con mucha facilidad, a la par que el preparaba su boda… aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello, algo había cambiado su vida y su mundo… ese algo fue la llegada de esa princesa venida de lejanas tierras del sur, decidió llevarla a su imponente ciudadela Chichen Itzá para que fuera parte de los rituales de agradecimiento a sus dioses por la boda, ella acepto gustosa ir con todo su sequito y conocer ese lugar del que tanto hablaban tanto así que le dijo a Canek feliz- desde luego Sr. Ansió conocer y honrar a sus dioses – con una venia de respeto, eso emociono a Canek que estaba ansioso de llevarla._

_Todos los atardeceres ellos salían a caminar juntos, tenían una conexión muy fuerte tanto así que Canek trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, así que la acompañaba en sus caminatas- Quillasumac, ¿dime como te has sentido aquí todo este tiempo?_

_La joven princesa muy sonriente- pues al principio me sentí muy triste porque no conocía nada, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que no tenía mucha diferencia con mi tierra todo lo que hay aquí salvo – señalando el mar- este inmenso mar, el calor y que no hay cerros!_

_Canek sonrió satisfecho y Quillasumac- eh… supongo que su futura esposa es muy hermosa y está muy enamorado de ella ¿no?- el rey le quedo mirando y luego desvió su mirada al horizonte, a ella no podía mentirle- la verdad… ni la conozco, arreglaron la unión para consolidar nuestros reinos, ella se llama Sac-Nicte pero no se casi nada más de ella! La muchacha le quedo viendo- bueno son los designios de los dioses, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar lo mejor para ambos – ella solo sonrió ante eso mientras acomodaba su cabello ante la atenta mirada del joven rey, que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo que se sentía atraído por esa princesa inca- o simplemente buscar mi felicidad, pero al lado de una mujer que si ame y que conozca ¿no crees Quillasumac?- esto lo dijo viéndola fijamente, a lo que la chica solo le vio con expresión de incredulidad- ¿Cómo?_

_El joven rey un poco tembloroso le acaricio el rostro, ella cerro los ojos- me refiero a que yo ya conocí a otra princesa… esa mujer me ha cautivado, pero no sé cómo enfrentar lo que siento… ella llego a mi vida de la manera más inesperada – Quillasumac abre los ojos y lo queda mirando, ella también se sentía atraída por el chico que la estaba acariciando pero no se hacía ilusiones, porque ella solo era una princesa enviada a modo de ofrenda, ella nació para solo servir a los dioses… pero no para casarse y desposarse, además él ya tenía a su futura reina; sacando fuerzas de flaqueza por esa muestra de cariño- ay Canek!_

_El rey la vio y tomando su rostro con sus manos hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos- ay Quillasumac… ¿cómo es que llegaste así a mi vida? La diosa Ixchel acaso te envió.  
>La joven se quedó pasmada al oír eso, al ver esa mirada… al sentir el pulso acelerado del rey, no podía ser posible… ¿acaso él le estaba tratando de decir que esa mujer era ella?"<em>

Un intenso sol entraba a través de las ventanas y eso despertó a Jared que tuvo que poner su mano entre ese espectacular sol y su ojos, bostezo y cuando quiso moverse no pudo porque una chica dormía sobre su hombro de la manera más placentera, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño pero al ver a Fami allí comprendió que no lo era… que si era cierto, él estaba con la chica que lo tenía loquito a su lado en un avión, a pocos minutos de llegar a un paraíso… sin saber como pero le dio un suave beso en la frente a su sueño hecho realidad que seguía plácidamente dormida en su hombro, sin siquiera pensar que su verdadero viaje a México estaba a punto de comenzar… que pronto sabría porque estaba allí y que nada era mera casualidad… ni mucho menos estar con ese chico allí.

Continuara…


	6. Cap5- Perdidos en el Paraiso

Capítulo 5: Perdidos en el Paraíso

Jared se sacó la gorra y se la coloco a Fami para que no se despertara, saco su celular y vio que llegaron en 1 hora y 45 min fue rápido en realidad eran solo las 7:00 am aunque le esperaba mucho trabajo, no sabía que esperar en Xcaret nunca había ido allí, una cosa es oír acerca de ese parque arqueológico temático y su gran espectáculo México Espectacular a estar en él y hacer los arreglos de sonido para el final de una etapa allí, le llegaron algunos mensajes a su Messenger, tenía muchos amigos por allí y en especial una venezolana bastante loquita que se había ganado su cariño se llamaba Isabeth; leyó su mensaje "olas cabezota… ¿Dónde paras que me ignoras? Jum… luego te quejas que no te hablo"; se rio ante eso a veces no podía responderle como ahora en pleno vuelo, además su brazo izquierdo estaba ocupado, estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no quería pensar más, decidió que se olvidaría de todo en ese viaje… solo tendría cabeza para su trabajo, disfrutar y lógicamente la mujer que tenía al lado… la vio y vaya que estaba profundamente dormida y recién reparo en lo que le dijo "no sabes todo lo que pase para llegar aquí", paso saliva porque de noche no es muy bueno el transporte, salvo si tienes movilidad propia como él, se arrepintió más de haberla dejado en ese taxi… pero lo compensaría, aunque él tendría que trabajar la invitaría a salir ni bien acabe y hacer lo que sea juntos, estaban en Cancún y punto.

La aeromoza indico que debían abrochar sus cinturones, Jared no sabía si despertar a Fami o abrocharle el mismo el cinturón, decidió lo segundo suavemente la rodeo y trato de enganchar el cinturón al seguro pero no podía hasta que sintió que alguien presionaba muy fuerte su mano y con voz de amargura- ¿qué demonios haces tocándome?- vaya que dolía mucho y logro hablar- Fa… Fa… Fami soy Jared… quiero… - la chica abrió sus ojos y despertó, soltó su mano y con voz avergonzada- ay sorry… estaba aún dormida ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Jared logro asegurar el cinturón; se sentó bien y viendo a esos ojos de recién despertada- pues estaba cuidándola, buenos días Srta. Veo que tiene mucha fuerza – tocando su mano adolorida y bostezando.

Fami muy avergonzada tomo su mano y comenzó a sobarla- ay mil perdones, es que tenía un sueño muy extraño y pues bueno… no es común despertar así ¿no crees?- Jared solo le quedo mirando y se sonrojo cuando ella beso su mano cantando muy dulce – "sana, sana colita de rana, sino sanas hoy… sanaras mañana" ya no duelas! – Le brindo una sonrisa de dulzura y preocupación- buenos días Jared, gracias por cuidarme. El pobre muchacho ya no sabía si le faltaba el aire por estar en el avión o por esa chica, cuando de pronto la aeromoza indico que se encontraban aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún, dio algunas indicaciones más y al fin el avión se detuvo, Fami paso saliva y pego su cara a la ventana- wuaaaaaaaaaaa al fin… óseaaa wuaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jared le quedo mirando lelo mientras se levantaba a sacar sus mochilas del portaequipajes, ella ni cuenta se dio de que él la había guardado- pues ya estamos aquí – suspirando de calor y secándose la frente, saco la lengua- si Cancún… calor… sudor!- Fami se paró muy feliz y haciéndose una cola en el cabello, hizo puchero- ay parezco una leona noooo ps pero sii sudor… - vio a Jared que también sudaba y comenzó a cantar muy contenta – "detente tienes sudor en la frente… para 1…2…3… el aire acondicionado se fue de repente y todo el ambiente está muy caliente… uf que calor, ay que sudor…" – se puso a bailar misma Thalía meneando las caderas sin importarle nada, ni mucho menos que cierto muchacho la veía con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos, al acercarse a él con voz sensual, le dijo señalándole – "ámame… ay si"- parpadeo un poco, para que con ese mismo dedo le cerrara la boca y levantado una ceja – ay baby cierra la boca, como si no hubiera una Thalía aquí en México… gracias por mi mochila- cogió su mochila mientras Jared meneaba la cabeza – no manches… ¿cómo me haces eso?… estamos en un avión… ósea… - delineo con sus manos su cuerpo- Thalía ya fue frente a ti- Fami hizo gesto de "si claro", mientras avanzaba por el pasillo bailando un poco aún, el pobre muchacho se mordía el labio y abrazaba su guitarra- mala!

Así llegaron a la escalera y ambos se quedaron impresionados, claro que también sintieron que entraron a un sauna por el intenso calor; el paisaje era un paraíso, el mar de fondo, palmeras, esa humedad que se podía respirar literalmente; se vieron a los ojos y chillaron (ella): "que chévere" (él): "que chido"; lo que provoco que extrañados se preguntaran al unísono: "¿Qué cosa haz dicho?"- se quedaron viendo para comenzar a reír como unos locos mientras bajaban, Fami saco su cámara- please… tómame una foto ¿sí?- Jared le recibió a cámara y se dispuso a hacerlo, ella poso muy feliz levantado los brazos y exclamo- "ahhhh Cancún yeah"- así sonriente la capto mientras se reía para él, al pasarle la cámara lo jalo a su lado y coloco la cámara para un selfie- "oye sonríe"- Jared casi cayendo solo sonrió acomodando como loco su fleco, ella tomo la foto muy feliz; así mientras terminaban de bajar, el chico la señalo- contigo no puedo escapar!- bajaron y ya estaban en la pista con todos los demás, Fami estaba como una niña y miraba para todos lados, tomaba fotos y daba saltitos de felicidad, cuando ve que Jared se quedó parado bebiendo agua y vio que el sol lo iluminaba de una manera muy particular le tomo una foto, pero al enfocar noto que detrás de él habían dos sujetos viéndolo fijamente, tomó la foto y luego hizo zoom para enfocarlos más, se dio cuenta que tenían una pinta muy sospechosa, bajo la cámara y los quedo mirando, ellos lo notaron y se fueron los demás pasajeros, se quedó pensando y vio a Jared, esperaba fallar en sus malos pensamientos mientras veía fijamente a esos sujetos y él se acercó a ella para invitarle su Coca-Cola, Jared le saco un mechón del rostro y le brindo- ¿Fami deseas tomar?, esta helada- ella lo quedo mirando y sonriente- ay muchas gracias! ¿Me la puedo terminar? – Jared asintió y mientras ella bebía la cogió por la cintura para guiarla mientras caminaban, la chica disimuladamente vio que esos sujetos los quedaron viendo de una manera muy particular mientras entraban a la zona del terminal del Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún y ya en la sombra ella termino y él suspiro- vaya que calor…- se hacía aire con la mano, ella solo le quedo sonriendo, Jared incrédulo- tu estas tan feliz… ¿de dónde vienes?

Fami se rio mientras cerraba la botella- yo vengo de las alturas del Perú, un lugar muy frio y alto, la ciudad de Huancayo, la verdad yo amo el calor y por eso me ves tan feliz aquí jiji, ¿me permites un ratito ir a votar la botella y sujetas mi mochila por favor?- Jared le quedó viendo impresionando y asintió- vale ve, luego me explicas de ese lugar- ella camino muy tranquila y se dirigió justo hacia un tacho cerca a esos dos sujetos que se quedaron viéndola, cuando ella depositaba la botella se quedaron viendo, ambos llevaban gorras y lentes oscuros, ella giro y regreso donde estaba Jared que era atiborrado de chicas con información turística, le dio tanta gracia como las espantaba y solo hacia venias de educación, al llegar ella las chicas le quedaron mirando y lo dejaron; eso le causo anta gracia, mientras él estaba lleno de panfletos- no manchen… esto es acoso- Fami se reía mientras le quitaba algunos panfletos- ay miren pues que chico tan asediado… uy! Creo que debo pedir cupo para poder tener una cita con usted!- Jared le vio con cara de ironía- si… si… claro ¿a ver cuándo tengo libre la agenda? – hizo el ademan de ver algo en los panfletos- lo siento señorita, pero tengo ya todo copado con una peruana que conocí en la Torre Latino- le guiño el ojo y ella se puso muy roja, meneando la cabeza le quito su mochila para ponérsela a la espalda- eso me parece muy bien! A ver pásame unos cuantos de esos porque me ayudara a decidir, ¿tú a donde iras eh?- le pregunto mientras acomodaba los panfletos, el chico dijo sin pensar- a Xcaret, ya está todo listo… ¿no quieres ir conmigo para acompañarme?- Fami le quedó mirando y dudosa- pero solo debe ser para ti, además creo que andarás ocupado… ¿te parece si acordamos mientras vamos al Centro de Cancún?- Jared asintió mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se dirigían ya a la puerta del aeropuerto, ambos vieron una moto taxi y sonrieron.

Al salir se dieron de plano con el intenso calor, se acercaron a una moto taxi y subieron, le dijeron que los llevará al centro de Cancún de allí cada uno sabría cómo irse a donde debían ir, Fami luchando con el viento logro preguntar- joven disculpe, ¿cómo hago para llegar a alguna ruina pero que a la vez este cercana a una zona donde se haga deporte de aventura?- el joven que manejaba sin dudar le respondía- pues váyase mejor a Tulum pueblo, de allí sale a las ruinas de Tulum donde puede nadar y como regresando pregunta por Xplorer o por Xelha, decide si es aventura en cenotes o submarina señorita, además no gastará tanto como en la zona hotelera donde si le cobrarán hasta lo más mínimo- Fami sonrió ante eso y asintió viendo a Jared que se quedó desencajado- oye ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Mejor espérame para poder acompañarte, no te vaya a pasar algo – Fami negó con sus dedos muy retadores- pues no, mira amo lo que es la aventura y no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo ¿sí? Y no te preocupes por mí que yo vine a pasarla lo más locamente posible- esto lo dijo con tal seguridad que Jared solo le quedó mirando resignado- hmmm… ok… eh disculpa ¿y cómo le hago para llegar a Xcaret?- el moto taxista se rio- jaja que parejita, bueno Xcaret está más cerca de Playa del Carmen y lo mejor es que vayan hasta allí para que tomen una minivan, cosa que tú te quedas en Xcaret y ella baja hasta Tulum.

Jared no estaba del todo convencido de dejar a Fami sola a su suerte, pero viendo como era de terca, dudaba que cambiara de parecer así que decidió pensar bien como tratar de avanzar rápido su trabajo y darle el alcance, para cuando llegaron el moto taxista les indico donde tomar un transporte a Playa del Carmen, ambos estaban con tanto calor que a las justas entendieron, Fami fue como flecha a una tienda a comprar más Coca-Colas heladas, ya cuando estaban más frescos Jared le propuso algo- hmmmm no me late dejarte sola ¿sabes?- Fami le vio con cara de incrédula, eso lo convenció más de su decisión de perderse en la Riviera, tomo aire- por eso pensé que mientras tu estas gozando, yo hare mi trabajo lo más rápido posible para darte el alcance… - no termina porque Fami le tapa la boca con los dedos- hmmm no… no quiero que te apresures por nada, además yo ni idea sé de donde estaré… no creo que este atenta al celular mientras nade en un cenote ¿no? – El pobre muchacho se sentía derrotado- ¿entonces no nos veremos?- Fami bebió lo que sobraba y riendo- pues sí, pero ¿te parece si nos encontramos en Playa del Carmen como a las 5 pm? Es un horario acorde a todo lo que haremos hoy ¿no crees?- Jared sonrió frente a la idea y asintió- pues sí, está bien así… será, pero primero hay que llegar allí ¿no?- Fami se mataba de la risa por la ironía.

10 min. Más tarde Jared se seguía preguntando a sí mismo como es que acepto la loca idea de alquilar una moto para ir a Playa del Carmen, Fami estaba más que feliz detrás de él- oye tú sí que me haces hacer cosas muy descabelladas eh – la chica se rio – ay no exageres, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura eh?- Jared se colocó un casco que le alquilaron- pues creo que acabas de hacerlo renacer luego de mucho tiempo- pisando el acelerador, arrancaron con rumbo a Playa del Carmen por esa larga carretera que les mostraba por un lado el hermoso mar caribe de ese perfecto paraíso llamado Cancún y por el otro la economía turística en su máxima expresión; aunque Jared no podía negar que estaba feliz, manejando sin presiones, trafico, apuro y con esa mujer tras suyo que lo abrazaba por la cintura para sujetarse y llevando consigo su guitarra en la espalda, de cuando en cuando soltaba un lado del timón para acariciar la mano de ella, que entrelazaba sus dedos con él, habían momentos en que se ella se paraba detrás de él, poniéndolo nervioso y solo gritaba de la emoción, pasaban junto a muchos buses de turistas, autos, motos, resorts y hoteles increíbles, Fami le comentaba gritando- esos hoteles deben costar la mitad de lo que valen nuestras vidas ¿no?- Jared asentía y respondía- son para gringos más que nada, que vienen a dejar su dinero para México jajá, para ellos es barato- Fami le quedaba mirando y abría mucho los ojos cada veía los resorts, negaba con la cabeza- no me gusta la idea de venir a un paraíso natural y pasársela con lujos que puedes tener en tu casa… ¿ósea le ves la gracia a eso?- Jared se puso a pensar y pues si tenía razón, se supone que disfrutarían la naturaleza, no los lujos de un hotel con todo lo que ya tenían- pos si… nunca lo había pensado- así siguió su viaje, acelero más y eso le gusto a Fami que se puso más feliz- wow así me gusta! Como para escuchar Driver's High de Larc~en~ciel- el muchacho se quedó sorprendido, se convenció más de algunas cosas y acelero más, mientras en su cabeza imaginaba esa canción. El camino no dejaba de sorprenderlos hasta que divisaron un escultura que era como dos personas besándose en el aire y vieron un aviso de "Welcome to Playa del Carmen"; Jared avanzo para ver las avenidas y Fami le dijo que se detuviera frente a un nombre que la dejo boquiabierta, se sacó el casco y le señalo- dime que es una alucinación, ¿ese el Coco Bongo de The Mask?- Jared se sacó el suyo y riendo, negó con la cabeza- no estas alucinando, ese es el nombre – comenzó a ver todo el lugar y silbo- vaya que ha crecido!

Fami le vio con una ceja levantada- pues creo que sí, esto es como Asia en Lima… yo pensé que era una playa, no que era "el point"- Jared le señalo varios locales con nombres graciosos, para así quedar en el acuerdo de – muy bien nos encontraremos aquí entre la 4ta y 5ta avenida, yo te estaré marcando para decirte si ya ando por aquí o al revés!- Fami asentía con la cabeza, se quedaron viendo y se colocaron los cascos para seguir con su ruta, al cabo de unos minutos ya veían el aviso de Xcaret, hasta que al fin llegaron y bajaron a la vez que se sacaban los cascos para verse a las caras de la impresión; Fami le dio un golpe en el hombro, silbando- vaya pues, menudo lugar eh…

Jared no cabía de la emoción y solo reacciono por el golpe, la quedo mirando- quédate conmigo – Fami solo sonrió y dándole su guitarra acaricio su mejilla- ya hemos quedado en algo ¿sí?... ahora yo me voy sola hasta Tulum que es de frente y nos vemos en Playa de Carmen a las 5 pm – Se colocó el casco dejándole el suyo a Jared que abrió la boca desconcertado – ¿irás en la moto? – Fami levanto las cejas, colocando sus manos en la cintura- pues no por nada la alquilamos ambos ¿no? – le quito las llaves de la mano y con una sonrisa coqueta le dio un beso en la nariz, se disponía a irse y sintió que cogió su mano y la jalaron para abrazarla muy fuerte, eso la dejo sin aliento- Ja…Ja… Jared ¿Qué paso?- El chico que la abrazaba muy fuerte- pues nada, esa no es una manera de despedirse – le susurro en la oreja izquierda, con una voz muy sensual que hizo que Fami pasara saliva y le temblaran las piernas- más te vale cuidarte, porque te estaré esperando muy ansioso para estar juntos ¿si Fa? – La chica se quedó muda y cuando él la separo, para verla se sorprendió de lo roja que estaba, le brindo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya ve que no puedes perder tiempo!- la empujo hasta la moto y ella solo se dejó llevar, para reaccionar meneo la cabeza y subiendo a la moto- eh… ok estaré aquí como sea a las 5 pm… ten lindo día y pues suerte! – se colocó el casco y paso otra vez saliva, suspirando… el chico solo sonrió otra vez, muy dulce y levantando la mano a modo de adiós- ok te espero allí, ¿vale?- ella prendía la moto, acelero y se fue, dejándolo allí solo con su guitarra y con un chibi Jared en el hombro que se jalaba los pelos- "no maaaaaaaa… ¿la dejaste ir? … -hizo el ademan de patearlo y saltaba de rabia- siguelaaa!

Jared quiso esfumar ese chibi, que estaba imaginando y el evito que lo sacudiera de su hombro- ya basta, que debo ir a trabajar… enano que apareces cuando menos uno se lo espera y solo para chillar! – el chibi Jared se reía – see claro, soy tus pensamientos menso – el chico meneo la cabeza ignorándolo, cogió su guitarra, mochila y se acomodó la gorra para disponerse a entrar a ese lugar que desde que llegabas te dejaba maravillado.

Por su lado Fami aceleraba en la moto y por su parte veía a su chibi sentadita muy tranquila en una de sus manos- oye tu sí que eres bien pava ¿no? ¿Y si no va a la cita?- Fami le queda mirando y se ríe- jajá que imaginación loca… eso no es una cita… es… solo... pues… pues… una salida de amigos para conocernos y conversar es todo… - eso lo dijo con tono inseguro, mientras que chibi Fami se reía- siii claro… y yo soy una princesa maya- automáticamente apareció vestida como una, Fami le quedo viendo, pero se decidió concentrar en el camino… no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo era hasta Tulum, por eso decidió averiguarlo para tomar sus precauciones, él no le iba a fallar, él no era de eso.

"_El Rey de los Itzaes Canek, su sequito de chamanes, corte ceremonial y una princesa Inca se encontraban rumbo a la ciudadela más importante de su reino Chichen Itzá, el centro ceremonial donde ellos agradecerían y pedirían por el buen futuro por la boda futura, la buena cosecha y que la unión entre los reinos sea para bien, sin embargo el rey ya no estaba tan seguro como todos pensaban, el caminaba al lado de esa princesa inca que llego hace un tiempo ya, esa mujer que lo tenía impresionado, ella caminaba notablemente cansada pero seguía sin decir queja alguna, cuando el joven rey se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano y ella le quedó mirando extrañada- eh… ¿pero qué ocurre Señor Canek?- el rey dejo que todos sus cortesanos pasaran, acomodo su penacho alto y precioso símbolo de su poder, suspiro hondo y la vio a los ojos- pues ya vamos a llegar al lugar más importante de mi reino… haremos muchos rituales y quiero que te sientas como en casa Quillasumac… aunque… - la chica le vio muy impresionada ante eso -… aunque ¿Qué?- Canek la vio serio y la comenzó a guiar tomándola de la mano en medio de la selva, hasta que se chocaron con dos soldados centinelas que le mostraron respeto y moviendo unas ramas, primero paso Canek para seguidamente mostrarle la grandiosa Ciudadela que ni siquiera ella imagino en sueños, sonriente le señalo con su mano- bienvenida al centro de mi mundo, Chichen Itzá… esa que vez es Kukuxklán, la pirámide por la que desciende nuestro Dios la serpiente emplumada…- Canek no continuo porque sonrió ante la expresión de la princesa Inca, que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, así continuaron caminando._

_Canek le mostraba cada uno de los puntos importantes, le mostro el observatorio del cielo desde donde se comunicaban con los dioses, el templo de los guerreros y donde está el Chac Mool con sus columnas, seguían avanzando y le enseño el campo de juego de pelota sagrado que hoy se daría, luego del rito de ofrendas a Kukuxklán y finalmente el respeto a Chaac el dios del agua en el cenote sagrado, que es hasta donde llegaron ambos mientras le iba explicando y la chica se iba a quedando más maravillada, hasta que pregunto- ¿y no le rinden respeto a Pachamama?- Canek le quedó mirando extrañado y ella se arrodillo con mucho respeto, cogió un puñado de tierra y la dejo caer de entre sus dedos con los ojos cerrados, el rey entendió y asintió- claro que si Tonantzin… nunca nos olvidaríamos de ella… la madre tierra- Quillasumac se quedó viendo ese cenote como embelesada y Canek le brindo su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella se dejó ayudar para quedar parados frente a frente, sus corazones latían muy rápido, sus ojos no dejaban de verse, Canek sujeto muy fuerte las manos de ella, Quillasumac no quería dejar notar sus sentimientos por ese Rey, porque no era posible ese sentir, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, el rey acaricio el rostro de la chica que ahora vestía como una elegida de su corte, ella cerro sus ojos al ocurrir esto y suspiro lo que causo sonrojo del joven rey, justo cuando se estaba acercando más a ella, una voz los despierta de ese sueño- mi señor Canek… Bienvenido nuevamente… - los dos se sobresaltan, haciendo que Quillasumac se alejara de él, el joven rey muerde su labio inferior de rabia, sí que fue inoportuna esa voz._

_Quillasumac se quedó viendo sorprendida a la dueña de esa voz, que le brindo una sonrisa muy dulce y Canek se acercó a ella, que le hizo una reverencia- hola __Citlaxóchitl__ ¿cómo has estado?- la jovencita le brindo una cálida sonrisa – pues muy bien mi señor, esperando ansiosa su regreso y ya preparada para los rituales de hoy – la chica vio de reojo a Quillasumac que se sentía como fuera de lugar, Canek entonces comprendió y tomándola de la mano la acerco a la princesa Inca, muy feliz- mira Quilla ella es __Citlaxóchitl_****_es la sacerdotisa encargada de cuidar la pirámide de Kukuxklán, ella también llego de la nada como tú- las dos chicas se sonrieron y automáticamente sintieron una conexión muy extraña, Citlaxóchitl se inclinó ante ella, lo que sorprendió a ambos- bienvenida hija de la luna, su energía es tan intensa como ella- Quillasumac se asombró y la quedo viendo, Canek se quedó pensativo ante esa reacción de su sacerdotisa._

Jared no podía creerse donde estaba realmente el lugar era como de ensueño, los administradores y los encargados del espectáculo México Espectacular lo esperaron muy felices, le invitaron a pasar a una habitación que cuando entro, sencillamente no podía creer que allí pasaría las siguientes noches, cuando los dejaron solo en ella, dejo su mochila, guitarra y gorra en la cama King side – nooo manches! Jaja de la que te perdiste carnal – silbo al ver el televisor enorme, el sistema home teather, se dio cuenta que tenía balcón con una vista espectacular al mar, estirando sus brazos – yeahhhhhh sí que necesitaba esto! Gracias vida por darme esta chance- como niño comenzó a ver todo en la habitación, del frio bar de donde saco una chela, eligió su cerveza ideal La Indio, abrió la lata y entro al baño que lo dejo tonto – no chinnn… hasta una mega tina hay… - por alguna razón pensó en Fami y lo que le dijo, bebió de su lata y sonriente- ay nena me matarías… pero seguro que también te gustará… digo gustaría – se puso rojo por lo que dijo y sin más dejo la lata en el lavadero que tenía jabones que olían riquísimo, se sacó la ropa para entrar en la ducha que también era de lujo… abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua lo refrescara, recorriera su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su cabello bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha suspiro- ¿ya habrás llegado a Tulum, mi loquita linda?- sonrió de recordar la mirada toda ansiosa de esa chica que estaba deseoso de ver en la tarde, suspiro otra vez- me robas muchos suspiros … Fami- pasando sus manos por su rostro, saco la mano y cogió jabón para bañarse, al pasar el mismo por su brazo vio su tatuaje en forma de nota musical y sonrió porque se preguntaba si ella era lo suficiente desquiciada para aguantar ese dolor, que bien valía la pena pero que de solo imaginarlo en esa piel, lo estremeció y paso saliva… decidió no pensar más tonterías, continuo enjabonando su cuerpo, para ir a trabajar.

Por su lado la dueña de esos pensamientos ya se encontraba en su destino, la chica se sacó el casco aún sentada en la moto, se secó el sudor de la frente y vio el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca bastante discreto, un pentagrama con notas musicales y extrañamente vio una letra que la sonrojo en una de ellas, meneando la cabeza suspiro- aishhh concéntrate… - viendo la plaza donde estaba estacionada -¿ahora dónde ir? *chibi Fami veía de un lado para otro con su manito en su frente y renegando "porque no te quedaste con Jared eh? Él tenía todo seguro…" cuando de la nada una sarta de personas se le lanzaron encima ofreciéndole hoteles, paquetes turísticos y la hicieron enojar, levanto las manos y gritando- bastaaaaaaaaa! – las personas le quedaron viendo impresionadas- por dios que barbaridad… no dejan ni respirar… ni loca iré a lo que me ofrecen- estirando las manos a los dos lados a modo de defensa, recordó lo que le paso a Jared, él si fue más condescendiente ella sí, no aguantaba esas cosas de ninguna manera, le quedaron viendo hasta que se fueron pero una chica se quedó esperando, se acercó muy tranquila y le sonrió- perdone a mis compañeros solo cumplen su trabajo, bienvenida a Tulum! – Fami le quedo viendo, levanto una ceja y solo suspiro- bueno al menos esa si es una bienvenida educada, muchas gracias- la chica se le acerco y se apoyó en la moto- usted es una valiente eh… venirse en moto, sí que es atrevido, ¿de dónde viene Srta.?.

Fami saco su pasaporte y le mostro "República del Perú"- soy de la tierra de los Incas- la chica se quedó mirándola con más impresión, Fami guardo su pasaporte- ¿a ver que me ofreces? por favor que no sea muy caro- la muchacha solo le brindo un folleto sencillo, Fami lo recibió; "Casa Elo Tulum", se quedó mirando sin parpadear eran cabañas, no muy lejos de Tulum con todas las comodidades, vio el precio y paso saliva pero pensó… en Ciudad de México ahorro así que podía gastar en una noche, le gusto una que se llamaba Princess Suite era la más barata y bueno la más adecuada para ella, decidió ir allí estaba cansada además quería bañarse, ganar tiempo y averiguar cómo ir a las ruinas, hacer turismo de aventura e ir a Playa del Carmen, suspiro- muy bien amiga solo porque ando cansada y quiero irme ya a las ruinas, indícame como ir porque quiero la Princess- la chica sonriente subió a la moto detrás de ella, cuando se sujetó le dijo- me llamo Xochil, yo la llevaré- Fami asintió pensando- muy buen comienzo… Xochil nombre muy Mexicano- así acelero, la chica sujeto su mochila, para que así le llevara guiándola por una carretera que la llevaba hacia la playa, Fami no sabía dónde iba pero suponía que se ubicaría luego.

Luego de unos 10 min ambas llegaron al hotel, Fami se sorprendió de la calidad de hospedajes del pueblo, la verdad no se arrepintió de pagar una noche en ese lugar desde que entro se sintió muy cómoda aparte que estaba cerca de un mercado artesanal al cual planeaba ir porque vio unas blusas que por poco y la hacen perder el control de la moto.

Cuando la llevo a su cabaña que tenía salida a la playa se quedó maravillada porque era hermosa y bueno la cama la llamaba, Xochil le dio su llave y la dejo con el coco helado que le dio a la entrada- bienvenida a Tulum, espero que tu estadía sea de lo más placentera, te dejo para que disfrutes y recuerda estoy para servirte- así se retira dejando a la chica en su cabaña, deja el coco en su mesita de noche y estirando los brazos hacia arriba- no mancheeeeeeeeees que genial kukukuku, jiji apuesto a que Jared ni se lo imagina – se queda tiesa- ok… deja de pensar en él un momento…- la chica lanza su mochila a la cama y se lanza sobre ella gritando- ayyyyyyyyyyyyy no no no no… es que es demasiado genial, creo que podría pasarme días, noches y viajes enteros con él ahhhh! – rodaba de un lado a otro sobre la cama toda rojita y de pronto se para seria- ok dejando eso de lado… debo bañarme para alistarme e ir a las ruinas… ay no sé si me dé tiempo de ir a Xplorer aishhhh ¿porque el tiempo corre tan rápido aquí?- se levanta y sacándose la ropa la deja caer a modo que avanza al baño que la deja soñada, se tapa la boca y ahoga un grito- no manches que chévere! Ahhh que ricoooo- coge unos jabones de flores, abre el grifo de la ducha que tenía un mosquitero y un diseño a modo de cortina de maderitas, cuando siente que el agua recorre su cuerpo, cierra los ojos para disfrutar más… su cabello se moja y comienza a enjabonar su cuerpo, al hacer esto se siente algo triste- ¿me pregunto … ósea si vamos a la playa verá lo flaca que soy?... lol bueno es lo que hay- así sigue enjabonando sus pechos, su abdomen y sus piernas, decide dejar ese desanimo para apresurarse e ir a las famosas ruinas de Tulum, cuando sale coge una toalla para secarse sale a la habitación y sacando el celular manda un mensaje- "hola y ¿qué tal la ducha? Espero tengas un buen día y vernos en la tarde, besos… por cierto mi cabaña es maravillosa"- presiona enviar y suspira, menea la cabeza- ok debo controlarme aishhh!- abre su mochila y saca su ropa, un pantalón verde de drill que se divide en dos para quedar como short, una playera crema y una casaquilla verde, su bikini para estar preparada y sus sandalias para caminatas, secando su cabello- comienza la aventura!

Jared estaba tomando desayuno, se sentía abrumado por el trato del hotel su desayuno fue riquísimo y terminaba de beber su extracto de maracuyá, una fruta exótica, le gustó mucho ese sabor acidito y le llego un mensaje de texto, saco relajado su celular y cuando vio de quien era sonrió ampliamente- Fami! – lee el mensaje y le brillan los ojos- wow cabaña… ¿dónde habrás ido? y claro que espero ansioso la tarde- más decidido se termina el vaso y se para para buscar al encargado del espectáculo, al salir del comedor decide llamar a Fami y le timbra, la chica en cuestión estaba terminándose de poner el bikini y se veía al espejo insegura cuando sonó su celular, contesta sin ver – aloo? – Jared con tono curioso- ¿hmmm que andas haciendo en tu cabaña para ese alooo?- Fami se pone muy roja y se ve al espejo así – ahhhh… Jared… no nada… eh… pues… yo… aquí cambiándome para salir ¿Cómo estas, que tal todo por allá? – Jared se ríe ante esa reacción- pues yo bien, ya iré a ver como es el escenario y ver cómo mejorar todo, ¿y cómo estas vestida ahorita?... por cierto tienes que venir a ver "mi cabaña" jiji- Fami abre los ojos y se pone ya color morado- ah… pues… en realidad veía mi bikini yo… ¿Qué… cabaña allá?- Jared se queda tieso y viendo unas aves en su camino tartamudea- ¿bi…bi… bikini? Wuaa no me imagino lo hermosa que te has de ver con él, tengo que verte sin dudas – Fami cambia de tono de voz- pues no hay mucho que ver jaja… oye tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles eh- Jared levanta una ceja y con tono serio- ¿Cómo que nada que ver? Fa no me vengas… por favor aleja cualquier sinvergüenza… que solo yo… eh digo… - Fami ahoga una risita y le contesta- no te preocupes ya entendí… bueno Jaredciento debemos cumplir nuestros deberes- Jared hace una mueca de sorpresa - ¿Cómo… Jaredciento?- la chica se ríe- pues sí, hoy debe trabajar para ir a la cita en su castillo en Playa del Carmen – el muchacho sonríe picaron- pues lo hare con gusto con tal de encontrarme con la princesa con la que hablo y verla con ese bikini que ya me hace soñar- ambos se ponen muy rojos, eso se llamaba coqueteo sin miedo alguno, ambos se quedan en silencio y Fami tomando aire- etto… bueno Jared te llamo cuando me libere y te digo cuando estoy yendo allá, ten un grandioso día besos – Jared reacciona y asiente pero luego responde- si lo mismo para ti Fa, muchos besos y por favor ten cuidado- la chica se pone roja otra vez- si… si… igualmente tu! – así ella cuelga la llamada y él chico se queda parado frente a un lugar que lo dejo desencajado- ¿Cómo es que… unas ruinas?- se quedó mirando la construcción en frente suyo, recién cayo en cuenta de lo grande que era ese lugar y paso saliva – ¿ahora qué hago como voy a llegar donde me dijeron… eh… como dijeron que se llamaba?- *chibi Jared era un fantasmita que decía "estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos" cuando de la nada llego un mensaje de texto al celular de Jared, lo vio … y vio que era de Messenger de su amiga Isabeth, le responde* "hola Isa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo pequeña?*, la chica le responde "pues aquí bien ¿y tú, donde te metes que no respondes ingrato?"; se ríe por eso solo teclea "estoy perdido en el paraíso… ¿puede ayudarme? busca un mapa de Xcaret por favor" manda el mensaje y espera la respuesta, llega en 3 min- *oye… ¿Qué haces en ese lugar es… es… enorme? ¿Qué quieres que te indique? – Jared suspira resignado y recuerda de milagro el nombre del lugar- "pues trabajo pequeña, ¿dime donde está El Gran Tlachco?"- la chica demora más en responder y el sigue avanzando mientras veía a la gente en las piscinas, tomando jugos y él desorientado hasta que llega respuesta – "pues esta… hmmm… ósea… junto a un mirador, ubica eso… está al lado"- Jared levanta la mirada y busca enfocando su mirada, ve a lo lejos una especie de torre y se da cuenta que caminara bastante, rendido le responde a Isabeth - "gracias Isa al menos me ubique, te hablo al ratito debo llegar a ese lugar sin perderme"- Isabeth le manda un emoticón de sonrisa y guarda su celular, se seca la frente del sudor- debí de haberme puesto a pensar que este lugar no es pequeño.

Por su lado Fami llamaba a alguien por su celular ansiosa mientras caminaba rumbo a Tulum, ya le habían indicado como llegar y pues ahora solo estaba rumbo a las ruinas, pues un moto taxi la llevo, hasta que le responden- hola mi vida ¿cómo estas Sari? – su interlocutora le responde muy animada y feliz – hola okasan, que gusto oírte ¿Cómo va tu viaje? ¿Dónde estás?- Fami estaba muy feliz de oírla- pues muy bien, va de maravilla y ahora me dirijo a Tulum aquí en Cancún son unas ruinas junto al mar… - no termina de decir eso y ve que son bastante grandes-… y son muy grandes espero no perderme! – Saray su amiga que era una venezolana se sorprende y se ríe- ay no me digas que ¿tú también te perdiste Jeda?- Fami le oye extrañada- ¿Cómo que yo también me perdí?.

Continuara…


	7. Cap6- En territorio maya… Playas

**Capítulo 6: En territorio maya… Playas, cenotes y chocolate**

Saray era una hermosa pelirroja; que se encontraba con 7 meses de embarazo, su historia es más increíble que una novela de Delia Fiallo, que podría decirse solo pocas personas la conocen, una de ellas era Fami, pero ella la llamaba Jeda por su Nick name y le decía okasan porque era mayor que ella, por eso la respetaba y quería mucho, ahora hablaba con ella, que le relataba su anhelado viaje a México, que al fin logro, por lo que estaba más que feliz por ella, solo que se reía porque su amigo y ella estaban perdidos en Cancún eso era gracioso… aunque también era mucha casualidad- eh… ya olvídalo, pero seguro no te pasara nada… eres una aventurera innata mi okasan!- su interlocutora estaba con cara de no entender nada y solo balbuceo- ah… ya… -mientras seguía caminando por un largo sendero que la llevaría a las ruinas.

Fami no entendió lo que dijo Sari a quien realmente adoraba, dejando eso de lado- awwwwwwwwww te compraré muchas chuches y para la bebe también ¿sí?- Saray muy apenada- ay okasan cuantas veces te dije que no quiero nada…- Fami muy seria- y basta Sari sabes que lo hago porque te quiero… además sabes que no soy de regalar cosas así nomás… aprovéchate de mí en ese aspecto jiji… te amodoro mi preciosa! - Sari se sonrojaba mucho y solo asintió- hi! Okasan, yo también te amodoro… ya no pierdas tiempo en hablarme… ve y disfruta de tu viaje ¿vale?- Fami suspiro resignada- ok… pero me recibirás esas chuches, te llamo cuando este en Playa del Carmen ¿sí? Cuídate mucho por favor- Sari sonríe nerviosa- ay Jeda cuando no preocupona!- así las dos cuelgan resignadas, la pelirroja solo suspira porque ya la conocía, pero así y todo la adoraba, se para de su cama y se ve al espejo, vaya que estaba ya gorda. cuando por la puerta entra su hermana muy sonriente- hermanita… ya baja a desayunar!- Sari solo le sonríe y se arregla el cabello- está bien Mariana ya bajo, ya te contaré porque demore!- Mariana le responde a los lejos- ya me imagino… Jeda te llamo, ya está en México ¿no?- Saray muy animada responde- pues sí y anda muy feliz, pero alguien más anda de viaje- no termina de decir eso y Mariana se aparece en su puerta extrañada- ¿ah? Ok me cuentas mientras desayunamos, apura que debemos ir a recoger los víveres- Sari baja la cabeza resignada, odiaba esa situación en su país Venezuela, todo les faltaba.

Alguien recibe una llamada en Ciudad de México, estaba tomando desayuno en una famosa taquería y menea la cabeza- ¿mande?... vaya hasta que al fin te comunicas Jared!- el interlocutor está caminando muy feliz hacia ese mirador- Migueeeeeeeeeeeeeel! No sabes de lo que te pierdes… este lugar es maravilloso, hermano… tenemos que venir un finde de puente aquí! Pos neta que vale la pena- Miguel escupe su café y abre mucho los ojos de la impresión- ¿Qué cosa? ¿te gusto estar allí después de todo?- Jared estaba muy feliz- pues si… es tan maravilloso, aparte… de que bueno ya te contare, solo que debo caminar bastante, pero vale la pena… ¿Cómo va todo por allá carnal?- Miguel se limpiaba- pues muy bien, ando desayunando porque me quede dormido por llevarte pero ni al caso… solo espero este viaje te ayude a recapacitar- Jared entendió a que se refería y serio le contesto- aja… pues quien sabe y esa "recapacitada" venga con sorpresa- su mejor amigo se quedó pensativo a veces no entendía a su cuate defeño, él era zapoteco y sinceramente recién andaba acostumbrándose a los chilangos- ok… mira cualquier cosa me marcas y te ayudo- Jared que ya estaba agitado- aja… entendido, oye debo colgarte porque debo subir un mirador para ubicarme ¿ok?- Miguel se mataba de la risa- oyeeeeeeeeee gordo al menos baja esa panza chelera- el muchacho sonrió picaron- pues verás que si… hablamos al rato- y le cuelga a su amigo que no termina de hablar- ¿Qué cosa? … oye… alo… alo… no manches ¿Qué cosa le paso allá?- se queda pensativo, mordiendo su taco y viendo por la ventana del restaurant las estatuas de los coyotes de Coyoacán, cuando de la nada alguien se para frente a él y lo queda mirando, el muchacho se pone muy serio al ver a esa persona, pasa saliva- ¿Qué haces aquí… como me encontraste?- la persona que lo quedo mirando- al menos invítame a sentarme ¿no?.

Miguel levanta una ceja y asiente con la cabeza, indicando que puede sentarse en la silla frente a él, cuando ya está sentada el chico comienza a mover la cucharita en su café- ¿Qué quieres Ángeles? – la chica que estaba frente a él se acomoda la gafas y muy seria- pues simple y creo que es obvio ¿quiero saber dónde está mi novio Jared?- el chico esboza una sonrisita medio burlona- ¿novio? Pues déjame decirte que según él, ya no es tu "novio"- con su mano libre hace énfasis en esa palabra con sus dedos- y no se de él!

Ángeles se ríe con tono burlón- sé que estabas hablando con él… solo contigo se podría comunicar… bueno solo quería saber eso, creo que debo ir donde mi suegra- se incorpora y así se aleja de la mesa sin decir nada, pero Miguel no se queda callado- cuidado con lo que hagas Ángeles… ya son tantas veces que terminan y regresan… que ya no se ve nada serio- la chica se queda parada y con actitud desafiante- ¿en serio crees eso? Pues dile eso a nuestras familias… él siempre regresa a mí y lo sabes…- así sale del café, para pasar adrede por la ventana que podía ver Miguel y así sucede, cuando eso ocurre el chico solo la queda mirando para pensar- "sinceramente no entiendo que le ves a esa auto declarada loca…"- la chica se va caminando mientras saca su celular, Miguel empuña su mano, no quería alarmar a su amigo que luego de mucho lo sentía realmente feliz, pero estaba seguro que la mamá de Jared le diría que se fue a Cancún, ella se había hecho querer por su familia… eran sus aliados, así que si Jared se enamoraba de otra chica iba a ser muy difícil que la acepten- … ese es el gran problema, por eso es que te tiene atado a ella, aparte que conoce chicas, se aburre de ellas y ella siempre está allí para regresar.

Por su parte el tan mencionado Jared llegaba sin saber cómo al mirador que le habían indicado, realmente Xcaret era un lugar maravilloso aparte que camino por en medio de la selva lo cual fue muy relajante por los sonidos, él tenía esa facultad de disfrutar al máximo los sonidos… caminar solo, sin apuro fue tan genial; cuando ese mirador se dejó ver se dio cuenta que tenía que salir a un caminito para llegar al El Gran Tlachco que ya se dejaba ver enorme e imponente, cuando finalmente llego se quedó impresionado por lo grande que era, aparte de que su mente solo podía imaginar cómo es que era la acústica en ese lugar, porque era un Teatro casi al aire libre, cuando se acercó más se impresiono más aún- ¿es un cenote?- paso saliva y recién se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su nuevo trabajo, rearmar el nuevo espectáculo de uno de los atractivos más grandes de la Riviera maya y Cancún, así pasmado con la boca abierta trataba de imaginar que acontecía allí cada noche; cuando de la nada un joven hablo- así es joven, este es El Gran Tlachco ¿Qué le parece Joven Jared?- el chico se asustó un poco de la sorpresa, dando un saltito vio que era uno de los chicos que lo recibió en la mañana, tomando aire- ah… hola … eh perdón por la demora, es que me perdí… - el chico le extendió la mano a modo de saludo- buenos días Sr. Jared soy Daniel, bienvenido soy el director artístico de México Espectacular y no se preocupe deseamos que trate de vivir al máximo el parque para que pueda inspirarse para la composición musical- Jared le dio la mano y lo saludo sonriente- muchas gracias… pero llámame solo Jared, no me hagas sentir viejo jaja… pues vaya que si me inspiraré… ese recorrido por la selva fue increíble- Daniel sonrió ante eso- eso es genial… ¿disculpe llegó solo? Porque nosotros reservamos habitación para 2 personas- Jared se quedó impresionado, pero ya tenía en mente un plan- si vine con alguien más, solo que ya vendrá más tarde así que deje la reserva para dos personas… por cierto la habitación es espectacular- el joven se mostró orgulloso- es lo mínimo, esperamos que disfruten al máximo y mañana será mejor… ¿le parece si pasamos ya?- Jared sonrió ampliamente- pues esperaré todo lo menos pensado de Xcaret y claro ya pasemos… pues tenemos mucho trabajo y muchas preguntas- así los dos jóvenes entraron al gran Teatro, que en las noches se llenaba de magia para llevar a cabo uno de los mejores espectáculos que se podría imaginar acerca de México.

Por su parte una peruana estaba muy distraída viendo muchas artesanías y cosas interesantes a la entrada de Tulum que tenía un centro comercial muy completo, se compró un enorme sombrero, pulseras y una coca cola porque se moría de sed, luego de pagar los 40 pesos de la entrada, tenía que caminar alrededor de un 1km, se unió a un grupo de turistas con guía para poder disfrutar más de la experiencia, se sentía muy libre y feliz que ni sintió la caminata, porque al llegar a las ruinas se quedó impresionada de esas construcciones con el mar de fondo, el guía extendió su brazo derecho- Bienvenidos a Tulum, la cuidad puerto de los mayas y también observatorio astronómico!- Fami sintió una punzada en el pecho, le falto el aire, solo atino a tocarse el pecho para tratar de ponerse bien, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente vio todo muy diferente y con pinturas, sacudió su cabeza, cerró los ojos otra vez y regreso a la normalidad, se agito- ¿que… que paso?- el guía se acercó a ella para brindarle ayuda- Srta. ¿Se encuentra bien necesita algo?- Fami solo negó con la cabeza y respiro hondo- no… gracias solo me dio un mareíto, no se preocupe ya … continuemos por favor- el joven la observaba y algunos turistas le quedaron mirando, realmente no entendía que paso solo atino a beber de su coca cola y tratar de reponerse, porque no iba a perderse esa aventura, se dio fuerzas así misma y siguió detrás del grupo, a medida que avanzaban se fue enterando que la zona arqueológica pertenecía al Parque Nacional Tulum porque era una zona protegida por su fauna, flora y especies endémicas del lugar, eso le llamo mucho la atención por su profesión, cuando llegaron a uno de los puntos importantes al pararse frente al Castillo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y cuando el guía menciono que habían unos frescos dentro de él, tuvo como una visión de que eran…- azules… - dijo, todos le vieron.

El guía se quedó impresionado viéndole- pues si son azules, el azul maya específicamente.

Fami le vio con los ojos muy abiertos y el guía continuo explicando- para explicar, el azul maya es el color característico de esta cultura, presente en muchos murales alrededor de ruinas mayas en toda Mesoamérica, aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es que pudieron fabricar esta pintura que permanece intacta en algunos murales, ahora bien este Castillo no solo cumplía misión de castillo sino también de Faro, porque este lugar es una zona específica donde se encuentra un canal natural de los arrecifes de coral, por eso cuando los navegantes mayas salían a mar abierto y regresaban divisaban el castillo que tiene dos ventanales que se iluminaban con antorchas, cuando veían eso es que seguían esa corriente porque sabían que podían entrar por ese canal, lo mismo ocurrió con los españoles… - Fami solo se quedó viendo el castillo como embelesada, ¿porque le llamaba tanto la atención?, así continuaron visitando cada punto importante como El Templo del Dios descendente que para sorpresa de Fami no le impresiono la figura en la puerta que sabía, por alguna razón, representaba a un hombre alado que caía emulando la puesta de sol, solo que no estaba segura si su raro conocimiento eran recuerdos o cosas que vio en History Channel que había olvidado y representaba a un gobernante en específico relacionado con el sol, luego retrocedieron un poco a la entrada al Templo de Los Frescos que estaba en restauración, solo oyó la explicación porque supo que rendían culto a la lluvia, pero ella tuvo la idea de que era al agua y la luna también, decidió dejar de hacerle caso a su cabeza y disfrutar, al cabo de 1 hora estaba ya pisando las arenas blancas de esa hermosa playa… pero seguía sintiéndose muy rara, era como si ya hubiera estado allí, cada pisada era como si sus pies le dijeran: "de vuelta aquí", cuando entro al mar… se sintió más rara aún, pero comenzó a nadar sin si quiera pensar, cuando se encontraba a cierta distancia de la orilla, diviso ese hermoso e inmenso Castillo y entro en trance al ver sin razón alguna dos lucecitas azules en esas ventanas… su mente se dejó llevar por esa visión sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y su cuerpo no le respondía.

_"Citlaxóchitl__ caminaba muy atenta al lado de la princesa llegada de tierras tan lejanas, cuando de la nada pregunto- ¿Cómo lograste divisar la entrada a Zama estando a la deriva en el mar?- Quillasumac muy relajada- pues como estaba sin fuerzas ni energías solo me deje llevar, pero en un determinado momento vi dos luces en el horizonte, solo pensé que podía ser tierra, comencé a tratar de llegar impulsando la balsa con mis brazos, hubo un momento en que la corriente me jalo y logré llegar a la playa, solo recuerdo eso hasta que el Rey me encontró- Canek estaba muy orgulloso y señalando a los cielos- lo vez __Citlaxóchitl__ ese arrecife solo se abre en cierta parte y mi padre supo colocar las luces, es una excelente manera de guiarse y aparte de que es una buena barrera- Quillasumac le quedo mirando extrañada- ¿barrera de defensa? Pero si yo entre sin ningún problema._

_Canek se adelantó a ellas y muy animado explico- pues no tanto, verás si no te dejabas guiar por esa corriente que mencionas, no llegabas a la orilla porque habrías chocado con las barreras de coral y tu balsa se destruía, así que yo pienso que los dioses te permitieron llegar hasta a mí- esto lo dijo algo sonrojado, Quillasumac paso saliva y no supo que decir, la sacerdotisa en cambio les quedo viendo algo pensativa y solo cerro los ojos, suspiro al confirmar sus sospechas, ambos estaban enamorados, pero ese amor no era posible de ninguna manera… porque el rey estaba prometido en matrimonio con esa princesa Mayapan llamada Sac Nicte, que ella misma fue a conocer por unos rituales, la mencionada princesa no le daba muy buena espina y tenía tanta seguridad de que Canek la amaría ni bien la conociera que __Citlaxóchitl__ prefirió no opinar acerca de su Rey, así despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Canek le paso una pluma delante suyo, abrió mucho ojos y le sorprendió ver esa pluma- ah… ah… ¿eh de donde sacaste esa pluma?- Quillasumac sonrió muy dulce y jugo con el penacho del rey, él solo se rio- jaja pues de ¿dónde más?, puedes llevarnos al Templo de Tonantzin por favor, quiero ver cómo van los preparativos para los rituales- la chica meneo la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza- lo que usted desee mi señor, ya todo está listo para mañana hacer los pagos y rituales- Canek muy serio- ¿lograron encontrar guerrero suficientes para el "pok a pok"?- __Citlaxóchitl le vio extrañada frente a esa pregunta- pues… creo que sí, el zumo sacerdote debe de saber ¿acaso desea jugar?- Canek asiente en la cabeza- pues si solo un rato, es que quiero honrar a nuestros dioses y además demostrar que si puedo jugar lo que dice el libro sagrado, puedo hacer lo que sea- Quillasumac solo los oía calladita porque no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, solo sabía que estaba muy emocionada de poder presenciar esos rituales nuevos para ella, pero a la vez triste porque significaba que tenía que ir dando más espacio entre ella y el rey, ya que lo de ellos era imposible, le pediría a su madre Pachamama le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante, honrar a sus ancestros, su pueblo y cumplir la misión que le encomendaron"._

Fami no recordaba cómo es que llego a la orilla debajo del castillo, solo sabía que le dolía la cabeza y que sentía que por alguna razón ya conocía ese lugar, estaba desconcertada, se dejó caer en la arena blanca, acomodo las tiritas de su bikini y cogiendo su cámara se tomó un selfie y a su vez a esa zona del parque que estaba segura así nomás no se llegaba como ella llego sin siquiera recordar, se preguntaba que andaría haciendo Jared, al menos esperaba que no estuviera tan perdido en sus pensamientos como ella, tenía imágenes muy raras en su mente, como si hubiera abierto una carpeta de recuerdos perdidos en el tiempo o como ella creía cosas que leyó, pero olvido.

Jared estaba concentrado en ver videos y sobre todo oír la cortina musical para ello tenía puestos unos audífonos profesionales Skullcandy para lograr ese análisis del espectáculo, comenzó a ver errores en la pista, sincronización de luces con el sonido y hacia anotaciones en un cuaderno, le dejaron sentarse en medio del gran teatro, cuando comenzó a oír música maya para el juego de pelota que se representaba en la presentación, sintió que se balanceaba, tallo sus ojos pensando que era cansancio y al abrirlos sintió que no estaba donde pensaba estar sino… en una balsa en medio de ese cenote, pero en su estado natural, iluminado por una hermosa luz natural, vio su muñeca y llevaba un brazalete con plumas, pero sintió que le pesaba algo en la cabeza, al llevar su mano a ella noto que tenía puesto un gran penacho, sintió que el pecho le quemaba… se llevó la mano derecha allí y agitado sintió ese colgante que llevaba, lo sujeto para poder verlo … era un sol que parecía roto, tallado en bronce con unas piedras raras incrustadas en él… estaba quemando, le faltaba el aire… ¿qué demonios ocurría?, cuando en un instante regreso a la normalidad, pero su colgante, seguía allí y quemando, lo vio desencajado- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Nunca en mi vida había quemado de esta manera- lo vio detenidamente y era como si hubiera recobrado vida, de la nada pensó en Fami su corazón se aceleró, vio su reloj y eran las 12 del mediodía aún, se dejó caer en el piso y sacando el colgante de su cuello- ok… esto fue muy raro, pero pensar en ti, no lo es … quiero verte, te extraño … extraño tu voz, tu risa y esa forma de contarme las cosas… -suspiro y luego de poner en orden sus ideas, se incorporó para ir a ver los parlantes distribuidos en el lugar, el sistema de sonido en general debía ser revisado, aunque él ya tenía otras grandes ideas… pero quería una segunda opinión, pero la acústica en ese lugar era mágica sin dudas, solo faltaba explotarla. Lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo vigilado muy de cerca.

Miguel en el D.F. estaba en el estudio y recibió un mensaje de texto, sin darle mucha importancia lo leyó… pero al ver de quien era se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era de su novia "hola mi amor, espero estés bien, te amodoro, te pienso… te extraño", levanto sus brazos a modo de victoria y sin pensar marco a ese número, paso un rato y contestaron- "hola mi amor… no era necesario que me llamaras ¿Cómo estás?", Miguel muy emocionado- hola mi preciosa, pues quería oírte… gracias por el mensaje, pues ando bien mi compañero se fue de viaje y ando solo… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo mi amor- se oyó una risa muy dulce por el celular- yo también quisiera estar contigo lo sabes… ¿oye puedo pedirte un favor?- Miguel asintió- claro que si mi vida, dime!- la interlocutora- sabes mi amiga está allá, podrías conocerla por mí por favor!- Miguel sospecho de quien se trataba- claro que si mi amor, dame su número, le marco y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿te parece? Será muy grato conocerla- ella se emocionó, así continuaron hablando largo rato hasta que se despidieron, el muchacho estaba muy feliz, amaba a esa chica y ahora conocería a una de las personas que más la cuidaba y apoyaba, aunque recordando eso del "amor" … aún estaba en el dilema de llamar o no a su carnal para avisarle lo de su odiosa exnovia… se puso a jugar con la consola un rato mientras pensaba que hacer… vio una foto de su amigo- ay Jared… ya deberías de ponerle punto final a eso o ya darle de largo… ya pues si es la mujer para ti, solo resígnate ¿no?.

Eran las 4:00 pm en punto y Jared veía fijamente su celular, con la duda de llamar o no a Fami, pensaba mil cosas- etto… pensaras que soy un desesperado… -resignado bajo la cabeza dejándose caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos cuando de pronto su celular sonó, con desgano vio la pantalla y era ella, desesperado contesto- eh… ¿mande? Hola ¿cómo estás? Ya estas más libre o sigues ocupada ¿Cómo te fue? – Fami con voz muy animada responde- pues claro que sí, ya me bañe, me aliste y todo… acabo de llegar de Xelha que es maravilloso, ufff debo contarte muchas cosas… pero… yo… oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Jared se sentó en su cama y extrañado- pues claro que si… dime.

Fami quien se veía a si misma nerviosa en el espejo del hotel, paso saliva- ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevo formal, bueno en lo que pueda o sport?- Jared abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, paso saliva- pues… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta Fa?- pregunto el muchacho con tono picaron, Fami se puso más roja y balbuceando- pues… pues… quiero que … que… me digas como quieres verme- Jared ahora se puso rojo, se estaba arreglando para él, se puso muy feliz y solo respondió- ¿sabes? Para mí con lo que te pongas me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del mundo con solo el hecho de que me permites pasar contigo esos momentos- Fami se cayó en su cama con esas palabras- ehhh… no exageres jiji… ósea muchas gracias… pero de verás, no quiero desentonar, de por si no soy "muy femenina"- Jared abrió mucho los ojos recordando los atuendos que le vio hasta ahora, paso saliva y si eso era poco femenino para ella, que sería ser lo contrario- pues… por mí no hay problema con lo que vayas… solo sé tú misma que quiero conocer a Fami ¿sí?- la chica se puso muy roja – ok está bien por eso, nos encontramos donde quedamos ¿sí?- el muchacho respondió muy entusiasmado- vale, te espero allí yo llegaré más rápido e iré viendo algunas cosas, te espero, por favor ve con cuidado ¿sí?- Fami sonriente- lo mismo digo, allí los vidrios- los dos cuelgan los celulares y Jared sonriente- bien al fin! Vaya que se me hizo eterno este día! – se ve al espejo para acomodarse el cabello, en realidad se vistió sin pensar nada porque solo era él y ya, un jean con una camisa… paso sus dedos entre su mechón de adelante, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio algo que jamás pensó ver en su reflejo, un maya… con un gran penacho de plumas y hojas, un taparrabo, tenía el cuerpo pintado, muñequeras de oro con plumas y su colgante brillando, se sorprendió tanto que grito señalándose, retrocedió sin calcular y tropezó con el filo de su cama cayendo de lleno al piso muy agitado, tocándose la cabeza… sudando frio de los nervios, se tapó el rostro, quería despertar de ese sueño y otra vez su colgante quemaba mientras en su mente retumbaba la frase "busca en el ombligo de la luna, que es hija del sol", no entendía nada.

Fami saco toda la ropa que llevo y no encontraba nada, se rascaba la cabeza con gestos raros- aishhh! Eso te pasa por ser una exploradora y ser muy práctica… ni siquiera puedo gastar más porque me emocione en el hotel… - bufando zapateaba- ay no… mejor no voy… ósea… ni modo… ¿pero qué digo? … hmmm puedo combinar y quedare decente… ahora mi cabello pues… lo siento querido, tendrás una leona para ti solo hoy jiji… - levantando su ropa en el aire solo suspiro, al fin y al cabo era una salida casual, de amigos… si eran amigos que se conocerían mejor, no había porque hacer dramas.

Miguel estaba caminando por el centro histórico, buscaba una tarjeta telefónica que le permitiera llamar a la amiga de su novia, como nunca paso por el Museo del Templo Mayor y se quedó mirando un rato allí en la marquesina, cuando su teléfono sonó y era Jared gritando de tal manera que no le entendía nada y tuvo que alejar el aparato de sus oídos- heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy brooo tranquilízate ¿qué te pasa viste a La Llorona o qué onda? – el chico se tranquilizó y le dijo- creo que bebí muchas de esas Tecate solo por guardar mis Indio… y vi visiones… - Miguel suspiro y levanto una ceja- no manches Jared ¿cómo a ti te va a hacer eso la cerveza?... para ti es como agua – lo dijo en tono irónico, como se reflejaba en el vidrio se rio para sí mismo del gesto que hizo y Jared chillo- ya no jodas… es verdad ósea… tome 2… me vi como un maya, vestido como un maya!- Miguel lanzo tal carcajada que muchos le quedaron viendo, cuando le paso un poco la risa aun ahogándose- jajaja no manches te afecto ir a tierras mayas… pero mal ah, tu eres un azteca porque eres defeño jiji – Jared un poco enfadado- bueno no me creas pero te digo que mi colgante ese de sol que tengo, está bien raro… en fin ya debo irme a Playa del Carmen bye- así colgó secamente, Miguel seguía riéndose y recién paro un poco al oír que le cortaron- hey… alo? Alo? Bahh se enojó… ay ay pero que gracioso- le dolía el estómago de la risa y se agacho un poco, pero cuando se incorporó se vio ahora él… a sí mismo como un guerrero maya en el reflejo del vidrio de la marquesina, sacudió su cabeza y se vio normal, paso saliva asustado- no manches… no debo reírme que por eso veo esas tonterías- tomando aire guardo su celular y continuo caminando para olvidar.

Fami estaba recorriendo Playa del Carmen, decidió ir en un bus de turistas porque seguro iban a beber algo y era peligroso ir en la moto, se encontraba en la 5ta Avenida que era el nombre de una calle y no sabía dónde ubicar a Jared, por eso le llamo, espero un poco para que le conteste- ¿aló? Hola… ¿dónde estás?- Jared estaba sentado en un café bebiendo un chocolate, un poco más tranquilo – hola nena! Pues estoy en el café Ah Cacao! Es por Av. Constituyentes y la 5ta – Fami se quedó impresionada y pues decidió tomar un taxi para llegar, no era muy lejos pero a perderse prefirió ir así, al llegar el taxista le dijo- buena elección señorita nada mejor que tomarse un chocolatito para la noche- así la dejo más desencajada aún, se acomodaba su lentes y Jared salía con su celular en la mano distraído y choco con ella, él avergonzado- ah… disculpe Srta. Ando distrai… ¿Fami?- la chica se acomodaba el cabello y sonrió dulcemente, llevaba una blusa de tela hindú hasta los muslos en color turquesa con un poco de fucsia y blanco, los hombros escotados, unas cuantas pulseras y sus sandalias muy chatitas- hola Jared! – el chico la quedo mirando algo rojo y la abrazo muy cariñoso- hola Fa! Te estaba esperando!- ella también lo abrazo y al verse las caras le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego limpiarle suavemente la comisura del labio y recorrerlos un poco con su dedo- ettoo… tenías un poco de chocolate jiji – se puso muy roja porque se dio cuenta de que poco más y hacia otra cosa, Jared le vio coqueto y beso su dedo- si… para endulzar un poco más mis labios de chocolate mexicano- Fami se puso más colorada aún y Jared le paso un brazo por la cintura- justamente pregunte que debíamos hacer aquí y aunque parezca loco tomar chocolate es una de esas cosas- la llevo hacia dentro del café para hacerla sentar en la mesa donde estaba su taza, le jalo la silla y ella se sentó muy modosita- ehh.. Sí, pero aquí hace calor!-Jared llamaba al mozo con su mano- aja… lo mismo pensé… pero no, créeme te encantara! – el mozo llego y le dio una servilleta de tela con dos cucharitas- buenas tardes, bienvenida al Ah Cacao! ¿Que desea pedir señorita?- le brindo la carta y Fami no podía creer que habían tantas maneras de tomar una taza de chocolate- eh… pues…- se sintió algo abrumada, cuando un dedo se señaló una taza de chocolate con crema con la silueta de un gatito, levanto la mirada y Jared le sonrió- pues me da esa…- el mozo se fue y Fami tomado la mano de él- ¿y cuando fue que te dije que me encantan los gatos?- Jared se rio para acariciar su cabello- bueno no es difícil, si eres tan felina de por si- Fami resignada suspiro- jajaja pues si… muchas gracias por esperarme es que me demore en esperar el autobús- el chico le acaricio el rostro con dulzura- no te preocupes, si espere toda mi vida para conocerte, esperar unos minutos más para verte no es nada- Fami se puso más roja- oye eres muy halagador ¿no?- él solo le respondió viéndole a los ojos- pues por alguna razón, tú me inspiras y simplemente me nace decírtelo… es extraño todo esto… ósea… no se… es…-no termino y Fami suspirando concluyo- si lo sé… una conexión.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose un rato, hasta que Jared susurro- este es el inicio de una noche única… una noche solo para nosotros dos, tú y yo- Fami paso saliva ante eso y se le erizo la piel… no podía creer que pasara, hacía ya mucho no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo, por su parte Jared no sabía porque solo le nacía tratarla así, ella era fuerte y dulce a la vez… le hacía sentir cosas que nunca sintió en su vida, pero no quería tener miedo… solo quería disfrutar de ese torbellino de sentimientos y estar con ella, en ese paraíso para los dos y con esa sensación de chocolate que hacia todo más más mágico aún, hasta que le trajeron la taza de chocolate a ella por lo que se soltaron, sin imaginar que esa noche seguía la luna llena que les deparaba muchas más sorpresas aún.

Continuara…


End file.
